PSP: Primavera
by Bjlauri
Summary: Secuela de Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera, el recuento de una vida de tragedias, la recompensa de una buena accion y el sentimeinto del amor, eso se aprende con el tiempo y se aprende mas rapido cuando aquello que te rodea es incondicional
1. Un nuevo encuentro

**Hola a todos de nuevo, segunda parte de Prohibido Suicidarse En Primavera, antes que empiece a descargar mi ira prefiero descargar mi felicidad y es que no es para menos chicos acabo de enterarme que me aceptaron en la Universidad Autonoma Metropolitana (UAM) Xochimilco, no saben que feliz me siento... ahora asi a la descarga de frustracion... recordaran ustedes el teatrito del plagio ¿verdad?, pues bueno resulta que este muchacho ahora es quien esta ofendido porque segun el hable detras de el (no me imagino como pero bueno)el caso es que ya me da igual lo que este niño haga y queda bajo su critica si es verdad o no; por eso es que me atrevo a pedirles que cliqueen en los reviews de Betrayal II y lean sus reviews poco carentes de sentido y juzguen ustedes mismos, ahi encontraran un sin fin de cosas que obviamente ff prohibe pero la verdad es que me da risa y sobre todo por su amenaza "terminamos esta guerra o me vere en la obligacion de hacer un remake de tu historia" ¿patetico no?, en fin espero que esto no amargue este capi que hice con demaciado esfuerzo**

* * *

><p><strong>1607/11 – 25/ 07/11**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo comienzo<p>

* * *

><p>No todas las mañanas tienes el gusto de despertar calientito y muy bien arropadito y este era uno de esos días de los que nadie se quiere levantar tan solo por el hecho de querer estar cómodo pero el si tenia que levantarse pues desde que Rachel se marcho de la clínica no han dejado de tener llamadas sobre lo sucedido con la chica, quizás algunos periodistas y demás cosas de la prensa y la verdad es que eso le hubiera parecido normal tan solo hace unos meses que esto ocurrió pero ahora no sabia que le pasaba al mundo, tomo el reloj despertador de la mesita de junto y lo lanzo por el aire, últimamente había tenido que comprar varios artículos de este tipo por sus arranques de euforia pero no había mas remedio, se levanto y metió los pies en las pantuflas que descansaban a un lado de su cama, se arropo con un suéter que estaba colgado en una silla, se tallo los ojos con las manos y se estiro para desperezarse, miro el pequeño cuadrito en la esquina de su habitación, totalmente deshecho por el impacto, suspiro y se levanto… reviso el calentador de agua y cuando estuvo seguro de querer meterse lo hizo antes tomando sus cosas para no congelarse después de salir… mientras estaba ahí su cuerpo reacciono con un escalofrío y luego adquirió la temperatura del agua, se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo pues el sol en la ventana le advertía la hora, se puso una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, zapatos negros y una chamarra del mismo color, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, tomo las llaves de su camioneta y sin pasarse un alto o que le infraccionaran llego a la clínica y observo como en tantos días a los pacientes en el jardín, cuidándolos se encontraban Kori y Mark, aunque Dick recibió una mirada asesina de el cuando lo vio entrar no dijo nada, se apresuro a la oficina de Víctor, no toco porque sabia que el lo estaba esperando<p>

_ Hola…

Dijo el chico mientras intentaba respirar normalmente

_ ¿Sabes que hora es?

_ Lo siento pero no tuve una buena noche

_ Como tantas… ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Nada es solo que… no dormí bien

_ Es eso o tú amiguita no te ha dejado dormir

_ ¿Qué?

Dijo sin entender lo que su amigo quera decirle

_ Hablo de Kori, es mas que evidente que le gustas y espera ser correspondida, por lo que vi ayer ambos se fueron juntos

_ Solo la deje en la parada del bus

_ No soy quine para decirte que hacer pero recuerda que las relaciones amorosas están…

_ Prohibidas dentro de la clínica… lo se

_ De acuerdo

Se levanto y cogió del librero de atrás un fólder con documentos dentro, los puso sobre la mesa dejando visible el nombre del paciente… hasta ahora el historial mas interesante que jamás hayan visto

_ Dick… necesito que me hagas un favor

_El que quieras…

_ Necesito que entregues esto a su dueño

Tomo el folder del escritorio donde descansaba y leyó el nombre, un pellizco en el corazón fue lo que sintió cuando termino de leer

_ ¿Para que quieres que se lo lleve?

_ Creo que ellas deben tenerlo

_ Esta bien… ¿tienes la dirección?

_ Oh si, Ángela me la dio hace unos días

_ ¿A si para que?

_ No lo se… supongo que…

_ Aja… como sea… vuelvo pronto

En cuanto salió observo el cielo, el sol estaba siendo ocultado por las nubes grises, se detuvo brusco en el patio cuando fue interceptado por Mark

_ ¿A dónde vas con esos papeles?

_ A entregarlos

_ ¿De quien son?

_ Creo que lo sabes… adiós

Mark era un chico muy listo, atento y sin duda todo un galán, pero en lo que se tratara de Rachel era una fiera… hace unos días había escuchado al doctor Stone hablar sobre entregar unos documentos, el se había ofrecido a hacerlo pero simplemente el doctor dijo que no y ahora se entera que el mejor amigo del doctorcito si los va a llevar, ahora mas que antes lo odiaba, Mark regreso a su tarea de cuidar a los enfermos aun con la idea de querer al amigo de su jefe muerto

* * *

><p>¿Qué es la vida cuando has estado tan cerca de la muerte?, ¿Qué hay mas allá de solo vivir?, ¿Por qué conformarse con ser lo que eres?, ¿Cómo poder volver a la vida algo que murió hace mucho tiempo?, ella no lo sabia pero cada pregunta se paseaba por su mente haciéndole recordar lo que había vivido e incluso por las noches tenia pesadillas, soñaba que su padre volvía por ella, la tomaba a la fuerza como siempre le gusto hacerlo y al final… moría, pero no moría para descansar, moría sufriendo y luego sufriría en la otra vida… si es que existía<p>

_ ¿Rachel?

La chica despego la frente de la ventana donde había estado recargada, miro a su madre que estaba en el marco de la puerta… hace unos meses que toda esa pesadilla había ocurrido y habían vuelto a la casa de su niñez, era tal cual la recordaba…

_ Cariño… ¿esta bien si te dejo sola un par de horas?

_ Si

Su madre camino hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado

_ Quizás… quieras venir conmigo

_ No te ofendas pero… tus reuniones me aburren

_ Esta bien… si me necesitas solo llámame y volveré en seguida ¿de acuerdo?

_ Ve… te esperan

Le dio un beso en la frente, se acomodo el bolso al hombro y salió, desde la reja se despidió de su hija que aun estaba en la ventana, subió la ventanilla de la camioneta y se marcho, dentro… Rachel se alejo de la ventana, el cielo estaba gris, pronto llovería, cerro la puerta de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, unas empleadas de la casa se limitaban a observarla y a hacer sus quehaceres, su madre había contratado únicamente mujeres ya que no quería que su hija sufriera un trauma severo, en la sala de estar había una puerta doble de cristal que conducía al jardín, corrió la puerta, había todo tipo de flores aun pequeñas, lo único que no había cambiado del todo era el roble de tronco grueso que había estado ahí antes de que ella naciera, había un columpio ahí aunque el original fuera reemplazado por este que si soportaba su peso, se meció un par de veces suave… lento, pronto la lluvia empezó a hacerse presente primero con pequeñas gotas esparcidas por ahí, luego el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse mas y al final un torrencial que azotaba con fuerza a todo en la calle por suerte ella había entrado poco antes y solo unas gotitas adornaban su ropa

_ Señorita…

Le llamo una empleada que era tan joven como ella que quizás hubiera sido su hermana de haberla tenido claro

_... un muchacho busaca a su madre, le he dicho que no esta pero insiste en esperarla ¿Qué debo hacer?

_ ¿Te dijo su nombre?

_ Richard Grayson señorita

_ Gracias… yo lo atiendo

La empleada asintió y en todo el tiempo que había estado trabajando allí jamás se imagino ver a la hija de la patrona atendiendo a un hombre, sin embargo allá iba ella, el muchacho estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con su vista fija en uno de los retratos colgados en la pared y tan solo la despego de ahí cuando escucho unos pasos secos que se le acercaban, miro a la chica en el arco que adornaba la casa

_ Rachel…

_ Hola…

Se levanto y dirigió hasta ella para saludarla pero recordó que no debía tomarse tantas libertades con ella, extendió su mano esperando que ella aceptara y así lo hizo, Richard beso el dorso de la mano de Rachel en forma de decirle que le daba gusto verla de nuevo en mejores condiciones que las anteriores

_ ¿Cómo estas?

_ Mejor gracias

_ ¿Me acompañas?

Le dijo refiriéndose a que ambos se sentaran en la sala, Rachel asintió, no supo porque pero una pequeña sensación de tranquilidad le invadió aunque no del todo como para permitirse mas

_ La muchacha dijo que buscaba a mi madre

_ Si… me dijo que no estaba así que si me lo permites la esperare

_ De todas maneras no creo que pueda irse con esa lluvia afuera

_ Si tienes razón

Ya comenzaba a sentirse el frio del clima, la muchacha que había atendido a Dick apareció por la puerta y pregunto si deseaba algo para pasar el rato, Rachel miro primero a su acompañante y luego asintió, a los pocos minutos volvió con tazas de chocolate caliente y algunas galletas para acompañarlo

_ Jamás había probado unas galletas así

_ Las hizo mi madre

_ Tu madre es una buena repostera

_ Gracias se lo diré

_ Y… ¿Qué haces?, es decir, piensas continuar con tus estudios…

_ No lo se… gracias al doctor Ariel termine la escuela pero aun no lo se…

_ Eres una chica brillante deberías seguir

_ ¿Cómo sabe que…?

_ Ah si… leímos tus documentos, excelentes calificaciones, la primera en todo aunque no ibas personalmente

_ Quizás ya perdí práctica

_ No lo creo… pero si necesitas ayuda… en lo que decidas… cuenta conmigo

_ Gracias

Ahora la perspectiva era otra y no porque el sol haya hecho un huequito entre las nubes para asomarse y disipar la lluvia sino que Rachel jamás pensó que un hombre que conociera en tan poco tiempo le brindara su ayuda… Rachel se quedo unos segundos mirando sus ojos y el había hecho lo mismo, para cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente desvió su mirada y miro a un lado donde descansaba el teléfono

_ Creo que es mejor que llame a mi madre

A unos centímetros estuvo de tomar el aparato pero se detuvo cuando Richard le hablo, volteo a verlo nuevamente

_ Creo que te los puedo entregar a ti

_ Si así lo desea no me opondré…

_ Bien… ya esta decidido… cuando tu madre llegue entrégaselos, que firme una carta y se la lleve a Víctor

_ Esta bien

_ Cuídate mucho Rachel… eres una chica muy hermosa

_ Si… Gracias

Dick le entrego el folder y Rachel salió a despedirlo en la puerta de la entrada, observo como el se subió a su camioneta y se marchaba, Rachel sonrió un poco, el muchacho realmente le agradaba igual que Mark a quien por cierto no ha visto en mucho tiempo… cerro la puerta, tomo el folder y lo puso en el escritorio del despacho de su madre, pidió a las muchachas que recogieran lo que había en la sala y ella se dirigió a su cuarto… para cuando Dick llego a la clínica parecía un gato sonriente, tenia en el rostro una sonrisa y una alegría que parecieron hacerle ver que en lugar de un cielo nublado como el de hace rato tenia sobre el un arcoíris de luminosos colores, su amigo Víctor también lo noto

_ Hey Dick… ¿Qué te paso?

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque traías una cara de funeral y ahora pareces… otra persona

_ Solo… gracias por haberme mandado Víctor

_ Eh… si… no hay problema pero…

_ Tengo que trabajar… nos vemos mas tarde

Ahora era Víctor Stone quien tenia una cara de confusión, ¿Cómo que gracias por haberlo mandado a el?, ¿pues que le había pasado en casa de Rachel que lo dejo así?


	2. Volverte a ver

**10/08/11- 12/08/11**

* * *

><p>Volverte a ver<p>

* * *

><p>_ ¿Estas segura de lo que me pides Rachel?<p>

_ Si madre… quiero acompañarte

_ Pues… en cuanto redacte la carta y la firme nos iremos ¿de acuerdo?

_ Si, voy a… cambiarme

El día que en que Richard se había aparecido en su casa pareció ser un día amargo en un principio pero su presencia en ese momento fue como una bendición para su hija… al llegar de junta la noto mas alegre, mas llena de vida, esa tarde ambas salieron de compras por un poco de ropa, un poco de comida, un poco de maquillaje y demás cosas que una mujer pudiese necesitar, Rachel no había pedido casi nada, solo un par de prendas y nada mas, ahora se sorprendía mas porque su hija le había pedido acompañarla a la clínica donde tantos años sufrió, pensó que quizás era por una razón en especial, quizás era por Richard que ella le pedía regresar

_ No cabe duda de las sorpresas que nos da la vida

Se dijo a si misma, abrió la laptop en su escritorio, presiono el botón de encendido, introdujo su contraseña y espero a que el programa respondiera, unos minutos mas tarde se encontraba redactando la carta, al terminar presiono el botón "imprimir", espero la transferencia del archivo, saco la hoja de la impresora y al final plasmo su firma en una línea que debajo tenia su nombre… la metió en un sobre que dejo por un momento en su escritorio, corrió las cortinas de su ventana, volvió a tomar el sobre de la mesa y el bolso que descansaba sobre la silla, cerro la puerta y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, llego al de su hija y toco

_ Adelante

Al entrar noto que Rachel estaba frente al espejo arreglándose el cabello, su madre se quedo sorprendida, Rachel llevaba puestos unos jeans azules y una playera de color hueso que le llegaba justo a la cadera, era de una tela un poco transparente pero no lo suficiente como para revelar lo que había debajo de ella, un par de zapatillas bajas del mismo color, su madre se acerco

_ Te ves muy hermosa cariño

_ Gracias

Le dijo viéndola en el reflejo del espejo, no llevaba maquillaje y no le hacia falta

_ ¿Nos vamos ya?

_ Claro

Las dos caminaron hacia el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al garaje, el seguro de la camioneta se desactivo y ambas subieron, salieron de la casa y siguieron por una avenida, luego por un par de calles hasta llegar a la clínica, Ángela bajo y llamo por el interphon, la reja se abrió automáticamente mientras ella volvía al auto y seguía con su camino, aparco en un lugar con sombra, ambas bajaron, frente al estacionamiento estaba una puerta, entraron por ella, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Víctor Stone, llamo a la puerta y dentro le dieron el pase

_ ¡Valla que sorpresa… Rachel!

_ Hola Doctor Stone

Víctor se levanto de su asiento al verlas entrar, saludo de un apretón de manos a la madre y un corto abrazo para Rachel, les pidió que se sentaran, Rachel miro hacia el jardín por la ventana, justo frente al lago donde tantas veces miro su reflejo

_ Rachel… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

_ Bien gracias

_ Oye… se de alguien que ha estado muy malhumorado por un par de cosas que ha pasado aquí, ¿te gustaría verlo?

_ Si por supuesto

_ Esta en la sala del silencio… ve

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y luego salió, recordaba muy bien el camino, bajo las escaleras y paso unas cuantas puertas hasta llegar a la sala… dentro todo estaba oscuro y la pesada puerta estaba entreabierta, cruzo el umbral, de la escasa luz de una ventana al fondo pudo distinguir a una figura sentada en el suelo frio… dio unos cuantos pasos en silencio hasta que esa figura le noto, se levanto rápidamente casi como el reflejo de un gato y avanzo hasta ella quedando ambos de frente

_ Rachel…

_ Hola Mark

Los verdes ojos del muchacho se llenaron de una capa trasparente de agua, y tan solo por impulso la abrazo, ella no tardo en devolverle ese gesto, con el se sentía segura, protegida… amada, así pasaron unos minutos que el deseaba que fueran interminables, pero no podía ser… muy a su pesar se separo de ella

_ No sabes lo feliz que me haces al venir aquí

_ No te había visto desde el hospital y… quería que supieras que tu mas que nadie me ayudo y por eso te agradezco

_ Rachel… yo siempre te voy a cuidar, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti y… ya que no eres mas parte de este lugar… quisiera pedirte algo

_ ¿Qué seria?

_ Sabes lo mucho que me gustas, acepta ser mi compañera…

_ Mark… escucha, eres un chico muy lindo pero… no estoy segura, no creo poder iniciar una relación como tal, hace un par de meses que… lo siento Mark

_ Esta bien, te entiendo y quiero que sepas que yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

_ No Mark, mira… tu debes hacer tu vida, no puedes esperar que te corresponda y no puedes esperarme, no es así…

_ No me importa Rachel… yo esperare, lo prometo

_ Mark…

_ No por favor, no me digas que no, déjame pensar que quizás en un futuro me puedas aceptar

_ Esta bien, te prometo que lo voy a pensar ¿si?

_ Nada me daría mas gusto

Ambos se sonrieron, Rachel dijo que tenía que regresar, solo habían venido a entregar un documento y eso era todo, Mark volvió a abrazarla y luego dejo que se marchara, ya no estaba triste como hace unos minutos lo que si era seguro era que el pelearía por ella a toda costa, con un tigre, con el doctor Stone y con su amigo… Rachel regresaba al lado de su madre pero al doblar la esquina del pasillo donde estaba el despacho choco con alguien, el la sujeto para que no cayera, después de mirarse por unos segundos Richard la soltó

_ Lo siento… yo…

_ No… yo lo siento, debí fijarme en el camino

_ ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te hiciste daño?

_ No, estoy bien gracias… tengo que irme

_ ¿Tan pronto?

_ Mi mama trajo la carta que había pedido, así que…

_ ¿Te veré de nuevo?

_ Pues… es bienvenido en la casa

_ Gracias

Le sonrió para luego retomar su camino, no sabia porque pero el estar tan cerca de el le hacia sentir algo que aun no reconocía, quizás era miedo, intranquilidad, paz, quizás una mezcla de los tres pero definitivamente era algo que no sabia definir con certeza, mientras que Richard si lo sabia, el sentía algo por la chica, algo realmente hermoso pero dadas las circunstancias… creía que ella jamás le aceptaría, pero como el le había dicho… la apoyaría sin importar que, también retomo su camino, cuando entro de nuevo en el despacho del doctor noto el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y la falta de aliento, se sentó en la silla y trato de tranquilizarse

_ ¿Estas bien hija?

_ Si, creo… creo que necesito hacer más ejercicio

Era una excusa estúpida de hecho, ¿mas ejercicio?, ella estaba en perfecta condición física, y bueno su salud no era muy buena debido a todo el tiempo en que intento quitarse la vida y el pequeño secuestro una semana antes de su cumpleaños numero veinte, de hecho Clara, la doctora del hospital que siempre le atendió iba una vez a la semana a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, pero fuera de eso, no necesitaba nada mas

_ ¿Estas segura?

_ Si

_ Bien… doctor Stone… no termino de agradecer lo que hizo por mi hija, cuente conmigo cuando lo necesite… Rachel vámonos cariño

Víctor se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta para despedirlas, nuevamente con un apretón de manos para Ángela y un ligero abrazo para Rachel que ya había controlado su ritmo cardiaco

_ Espero verlas mas seguido por aquí

_ Así será… hasta pronto

En silencio volvieron a la camioneta, su madre tenia un sexto sentido, el sentido de una madre…

_ ¿Me dirás que paso?

_ No ha pasado nada

_ Rachel soy tu madre, yo te di la vida… confía en mi cariño

Inmediatamente después de salir de la clínica su madre le cuestiono, Rachel confiaba en su madre mas que en cualquier persona, incluso mas que en su propia sombra pero no sentia ese deseo de contárselo, quizás no todo

_ Mama, ¿alguna vez has sentido que todo lo que pensabas que era perfecto se te viene abajo por alguna razón sin importancia?

_ ¿Ese algo esta relacionado con el joven Richard?

_ Solo digo que… siento que… mama no lo se

_ Cariño, quiero que sepas que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, yo siempre te voy a escuchar

_ Gracias… por cierto, ¿de que hablaban tu y el doctor Stone?

_ Oh bueno… me propuso que trabajásemos en conjunto

_ ¿Aceptaste?

_ ¿Debería?

_ Yo… pienso que seria una grandiosa idea

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si

_ Pues… la decisión esta tomada

Rachel se alegraba por su madre, ella amaba lo que hacia pero también la amaba a ella y jamás permitió que su trabajo le requiriera más del tiempo que era necesario, su hija era su vida, pocos minutos después llegaron a casa, estaciono la camioneta en su sitio y ambas entraron a la casa, la comida estaba preparada ya, la muchacha les pidió que se sentaran a la mesa, Rachel respondió que no tenia hambre y que la disculparan, en cambio su madre si tomo sus alimentos, Rachel se miro al espejo de su habitación, no notaba nada extraño que le haya producido esas sensaciones de la clínica, quizás no era físicamente sino emocionalmente, su madre era psicóloga pero había cosas que aun no podía contarle

_ ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Se pregunto Rachel, siempre había sido una chica decidida aunque en las ultimas circunstancias no lo hubiera sido tanto pero ¿entonces que le pasaba?, miro hacia una esquina de su habitación, tenia un hermoso librero de madera de ocre lleno de voluminosos libros y otros no tantos, se dirigió hacia el y tomo uno, se llamaba "Prohibido suicidarse en primavera", era mas un guion teatral que una novela o palabras sobre un tema en especifico, de entre todas las cosas que le había conseguido el difunto doctor Ariel, ese era el libro que mas le gustaba y no se cansaba de leer, a veces pensaba que ese libro estaba hecho para representar su vida de los últimos años, donde precisamente se desarrollaba en una clínica con un pequeño detalle, el del libro era una casa de suicidas y la de ella era de locos, el doctor Ariel le había dado ese libro en su cumpleaños numero 13, Rachel le había preguntado de tal parecido de su clínica con la del libro, el solo dijo que le gustaba mucho la clínica del libro y que quiso representarla incluyendo los versos de santa Teresa, al principio no entendió muy bien porque había querido eso ahí pero después de que Karl la violara por primera vez lo había entendido a la perfección, se acomodo en su cama para comenzar a leerlo nuevamente, solo llego hasta la pagina tres cuando su madre le dijo que debía bajar para comer, puso un separador con forma de pluma de ave en el centro del libro para no perder la pagina y bajo a comer… después ya no regreso a su habitación a continuar, se quedo abajo charlando con su madre

_ Rachel… ¿Qué opinas del doctor Stone?

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Por… curiosidad

_ Pues… es un buen hombre, me ayudo mucho ¿recuerdas?

_ Si pero… ¿Qué dirías si saliera con el?

_ ¿Salir con el?, pues… creo que… deberías darle una oportunidad

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Mama admítelo… te casaste con mi padre a muy corta edad, sin contar que para entonces yo venia en camino, creo que podrían formar una bonita pareja

_ Cariño creo que te estas adelantando un poco

_ Mama… si quisieras casarte de nuevo… que sea con el doctor Stone

_ Rachel… hija, no quiero casarme de nuevo, solo… solo saldremos como colegas

_ Si pero… las cosas suelen cambiar

_ Tu eres lo más importante para mi hija… nada del exterior me hará cambiar de opinión

_ Lo se…

Así siguieron charlando hasta que Rachel decidió que tenia que volver a su habitación y continuar con su lectura, su madre también tenia unas cuantas cosas pendientes de sus propios pacientes, incluso reviso el historial de Rachel pues no lo había hecho desde que Richard se lo había llevado… mientras que en la clínica después que Ángela y Rachel se habían marchado, había llegado una nueva paciente, su madre le había llevado ahí por el absurdo motivo de que ella decía incoherencias, la chica tenia mas o menos la misma edad que Rachel, la chica le suplicaba a su madre que no la dejara ahí… que le escuchara, Víctor había tenido que sedarla para evaluarla, el diagnostico del doctor fue miedo a algo, la madre le dijo que no quería tener problemas con su actual esposo por culpa de su hija así que la dejo ahí, sin importarle nada, no le importo dejar a su hija con un grupo de completos desconocidos… Víctor le dio la habitación de un lado, junto a la que fuera de Rachel, la mejor persona para esta situación era Ángela ya que siendo mujer tenia mas probabilidades de saber que le sucedía a la chica, pero por ahora la dejaría tranquila y mañana… tendría que pedirle ayuda a Ángela, tan solo esperaba que no fuera un caso similar al de Rachel, incluso la chica parecía presentar los mismos síntomas que ella…

_ Espero equivocarme

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ya volvi para quitale las telarañas a los fics que no he actualizado, por lo pronto me esforzare al maximo para hacer los capis de renacer y el principe maldito, quizas hasta termine el primer capi de mi renovada historia "un cambio un vida nueva", pero primero quiero actualizar uno de esos dos del principio, aun no se cual puesto que ambos capitulos estan con 10 palabras cada uno jaja, ultimamente no he tenido la imaginacion suficiente para escribir pero como dije me esforzare para lograrlo<strong>

**Spe: bueno me alegra que esa encuesta ya este en marcha ahora por favor hasme el favor de contestarme esas preguntas del mensaje privado y aora mas ¿hasta cuando estara disponible para votar?, asi tambien tengo tiempo para hacerle unas modificaciones al capi ¿spesliseñal? creo que si te afecta ver series de heroes jaja no es verdad pero gracias por siempre apoyarme en las historias**

**Alice: supongo que despues de tanto tiempo de tu review aqui ya te habras mejorado, entonces... vives en ensenada baja california verdad?, curioso yo estuve por aya de paseo con mi tia y mi primo, la verdad es que hace mucho calor yo ni podia dormir, es mas hasta pensaba "¿cuando terminara mi castigo?" jaja pero decidi regresarme y sabes que mas? ¡fue la primera vez que viaje en avion!, me dio cosa juro que jamas vuelvo a volar y menos sola, casi me da un ataque cardiaco jaja, gracias por leer**

**meyraven: Toda yo soy una caja de sorpresas creo que ya lo habras notado jaja, la verdad era que ese dia no tenia nada que hacer y se me ocurrio prender mi lap y escribir aunque lo que escribia no era relacionado con esto si no que escribia tonterias y de pronto como por arte de magia cmence a escribir el capi porque estaba recordando el ultimo capitulo de PSP 1 y otras cosillas que por ahi deje inconclusas y vuala! salio la segunda parte jaja, gracias por leer**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Mmm ya te lo habia agradecido las veces que chateamos pero de nuevo gracias y creeme que ya estoy ansiosa por entrar, me queda como un mes para eso pero te juro que ya no aguanto necesito entrar a la escuela pero ya! jaja sabes que mas?, estaba leyendo un poco sobre las actividades de mi escuela y descubri que tienen canotaje, un deporte que definitivamente quiero practicar, a demas del voleivol, violin y frances, ya no pongo piano porque ese ya esta ocupado jaja y presisamente fue en el gato sonriente de alicia en que me base para imaginarme a dick con esa sonrisota ¿no le doleran los huesos de la cara? jaja, hasta pronto y gracias por leer**


	3. Cenicienta

**06/09/11 - 07/11/11**

* * *

><p><strong>Cenicienta<strong>

* * *

><p>Muy temprano en la mañana, el timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar inundando toda la habitación despertándola, estiró la mano encontrando la mesita de a un lado en su camino, dando manotazos a diestra y siniestra por fin pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, abrió la tapa del celular y se lo pegó a la oreja<p>

_ ¿Si, diga?

Mencionó aun adormilada, tratando de ocultarlo pero fallando en el intento

_ Ángela, disculpa si te desperté pero necesito tu ayuda urgente aquí en la clínica

_ ¿Pasa algo?

Inquirió ya mas despierta y quitándose las cobijas de encima para sentarse al borde de su cama

_ No es un tema del cual pueda hablar por teléfono

_ Entiendo… voy para allá

Miró el reloj que descansaba al lado de una lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, marcaba las 6:15 horas, se levanto dejando a un lado el móvil y dirigiéndose hacia su closet, sacó de su interior ropa interior y un traje blanco de tres piezas, entró al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave del agua y mientras esperaba a que esta saliera caliente fue quitándose las prendas que usaba como pijama, comprobó con cierta alegría que el agua ya estaba en su punto; se metió bajo el chorro de la regadera y comenzó con su rutina de la mañana.

A dos habitaciones de ahí, Rachel había sido despertada por el ruido "accidental" de su madre al levantarse a toda prisa y buscar como una delincuente entre sus propias posesiones, decidió no seguir durmiendo, había descansado lo suficiente como para seguirle el ritmo si es que deseaba que le acompañara a algún lado, se puso algo cómodo y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su madre, pensó en tocar antes de entrar pero escuchó la regadera así que decidió entrar por su cuenta, se sentó en el borde de la cama como ella lo había hecho en un principio, esperó pacientemente unos minutos antes de ya no escuchar el agua caer, entonces vió a su madre salir envuelta en su bata de baño y una toalla amarilla en su cabeza; Ángela se sobresalto al verla ahí sentada pero pronto recuperó su estado normal caminó hacia el mueble que tenia un espejo, se sentó en el banquillo que era parte de el, se quito la toalla de la cabeza y comenzó a peinarlo y secarlo al mismo tiempo

_ ¿Qué haces despierta cariño?

_ Creo… que no hacías un buen trabajo intentando no hacer ruido

_ Lo lamento, vuelve a la cama

_ ¿Saldrás?

_ Si cariño pero es muy temprano para que salgas conmigo, prometo que regresare lo mas pronto posible

_ Me gustaría acompañarte, pero si así lo decides…

_ Volveré… y cuando lo haga, las dos iremos de compras ¿si?

_ ¿Compras?... suena bien

_ Volveré cariño

_ Lo se, ve con cuidado

Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, su madre se quito el resto de las toallas y comenzó a vestirse hasta estar completamente lista, tomó el bolso y su celular; bajó las escaleras y en la entrada principal tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas en el percherito de a lado, el sonido del motor arrancando fue lo que Rachel tomo para sentarse frente a la ventana y observar como su madre salía a toda prisa…, ella por su parte regresó de vuelta a su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas pero no durmió, últimamente no dormía muy bien aunque lograba reunir las fuerzas necesarias para empezar un nuevo día.

Ya pasadas las 8:30 de la mañana decidió que debía darle un poco de comer a su estomago, bajó las escaleras y observó a las muchachas ir y venir haciendo las tareas domésticas, así que se escabulló hasta la cocina y ella misma se preparó un desayuno agradable y una taza de té para acompañarlo y se sentó en un banquillo en la barra de la cocina

_ Señorita… no la oímos levantarse

Le reclamó una de las empleadas cuando entró a la cocina y viéndola desayunar tranquilamente

_ Simplemente no quería molestarlas, tengo dos manos y dos pies, puedo atenderme sola.

_ La próxima vez señorita, digamos a cualquiera de nosotras, no queremos que su madre se moleste

_ Mi madre no se molestaría con ustedes, ella sabe perfectamente que yo también puedo cooperar

_ Como usted diga señorita pero…

_ La próxima les avisaré

_ Bueno provecho

_ Gracias

Para Rachel tener a alguien que siempre le estuviera haciendo las cosas era un tanto irritante, después de que su padre dejara en coma a su madre ella se había valido por si misma, en cuanto pudo pues el doctor Ariel aunque la trataba como su hija, el y su esposa le enseñaron cuanto debía aprender para poder salir adelante ella sola y de no haber sido por los acontecimientos siguientes habría podido ir a una universidad como le había sugerido Richard y… ahora que lo pensaba, encerrada ahí no lograría superar por completo su trauma, quizás podría… pedirle a su madre que le ayudara a ver ese asunto, después de todo no sonaba tan mal…

_ La trajeron ayer desde que se fueron Ángela… su nombre es Tara Markov

_ Y por lo que me dijiste por teléfono supongo que algo similar le ha pasado a esta chica, como a mi hija

_ En efecto, por eso pedí que vinieras, quizás teniendo a una mujer presente ella decida decirnos un poco más, aunque la actitud de su madre fue un tanto ligera

_ Entiendo… intentaré hablar con ella

Doblaron en la esquina del pasillo donde fue la habitación de Rachel, el doctor Stone flanqueo la puerta de a lado abriendo lentamente y asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden

_ Tara… ¿Tara?

La habitación de Tara era un poco mas grande por el hecho de que estaba en la esquina, había una ventana del lado izquierdo y ella miraba por ahí hacia afuera, ausente como tantas veces había visto a Rachel

_ Tara… la doctora Roth viene aquí por ti… desea que… hablen

_ No quiero hablar con nadie

_ Pero…

_ Doctor Stone… permítame por favor

_ Como guste doctora…

Ángela entró completamente en la pieza y cerrando detrás de si la puerta, sabia que para una mujer era difícil tener que hablar de asuntos personales con un hombre aunque este fuera médico, ella misma lo había experimentado en el caso de su hija

_ Así que… ¿Tara Markov?

_ No se ofenda pero no quiero una loquera

_ Linda… por si no te has dado cuenta soy una persona igual que tu, igual que muchas mujeres allá afuera, ¿quisiera saber que te ha traído aquí?

La chica era rubia, de tez clara y vestía el uniforme de la clínica, sus ojos eran de un azul muy hermoso y brillante pero opacado por una tela de dolor y sufrimiento

_ Esto no le incumbe doctora

_ Tara… no quiero que me veas como médico, quiero que me veas como una amiga, ¿Por lo menos me dirás tu edad?

_ Veinte

_ Que curioso, mi hija también tiene veinte años

_ Su hija ha de ser la persona mas feliz sobre la tierra teniéndola a usted como su madre

_ Pues… no Tara, mi hija ha sufrido mucho, mi hija creció pensando que yo había muerto, creció sola

_ Lo lamento

_ Quizás algún día la conozcas, ella también fue paciente de esta clínica y del doctor Stone que esta allá afuera esperando a que salga

_ ¿Qué le pasó a su hija?

Ahora había logrado desviar su mirada de la ventana y posarla en su rostro apacible regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, notaba en su voz un ligero cambio, la chispa de la curiosidad, y no es que quisiera revivir esos tortuosos momentos que ambas pasaron pero si servían para ayudar a alguien mas, haría un gran esfuerzo

_ Pues veras…

Comenzó relatando lo feliz que habían sido por un tiempo antes que la desgracia tocara a su puerta, el doloroso y trágico momento en que no supieron nada la una de la otra y por ende el final lleno de grandes sorpresas como el de reencontrarse con su adorada hija…

_ Ambas han sufrido mucho… no quisiera sufrir de la misma manera

_ Entonces te suplico… cuéntame tu historia

Los ojos de Tara se llenaron un poco de lagrimas que no llegaron a derramarse, su fortaleza era admirable, sus manos se aferraron al pants por en cima de sus rodillas antes de comenzar a hablar

_ Éramos muy felices… mamá, papá y yo, hasta que papá murió en un accidente de auto hace siete años, mi madre y yo sufrimos tanto por su perdida, dos años después conoció a un tipo, se enamoraron y se casaron, al principio pensé que podría formar no solo parte de la familia sino de mi vida también pero… el…

Entonces ya no era tan fuerte, sus lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos hasta caer una por una sobre sus manos aun aferradas a la prenda

_ ¿Qué linda… que pasó?

_ Yo… yo… tenia quince años, mamá no estaba y el…

_ ¿Abusó de ti?

El solo movimiento de arriba a bajo de su rubia cabeza fue todo lo que necesitó saber para entender el infierno en que luego se convirtió su vida

_ Lo lamento tanto

_ Mamá se niega a creerme, dice que yo odio a mi padrastro pero ella… no comprende

_ Lo se linda, lo se… sabes que… ¿Te gustaría que mi hija viniera para que hablaras con ella?

_ No lo se

_ Juntas hemos superado poco a poco este episodio de nuestras vidas, yo no soy la mejor compañía por el momento porque no he vivido lo que ustedes si

_ Ella… ¿ella aceptará?

_ No tengo la menor duda

_ Esta bien

_ Entonces… descansa un poco

_ Gracias

_ No hay nada que agradecer, todo aquí son muy diferentes y te aseguro que en mejores manos no puedes estar

Se levanto de la orilla de la cama donde se había sentado desde un inicio para poder charlar mas tranquila, hechó una mirada hacia atrás antes de abrir la puerta, le regaló una nueva sonrisa y salió, afuera Víctor aguardaba como había dicho

_ ¿Y…?

_ Tenias razón, las historias son similares solo que, el no era su padre sino su padrastro, hace cinco años

_ Lo supuse

_ Víctor… ¿estarías de acuerdo en que Rachel intentara ayudar a esta chica?

_ No se si es buena idea… ella aun no… lo ha superado

_ Lo se… pero, creo que a ambas les serviría interactuar, no quiero que Rachel se la pase todo el día en la casa, un poco de aire no le haría daño

_ Siendo así, no veo el obstáculo

_ Muy bien… mañana la traeré

_ Muchos aquí, no se despegaran de ella

_ Lo dices por tu enfermero o por tu amigo

_ Por ambos, creo que sin querer Richard se ha enamorado de tu hija

_ Aun no puedo asegurártelo pero creo que Rachel siente algo por el también

_ Valla, que sorpresa

Ambos caminaron de regreso hacia el consultorio principal para realizar inmediatamente el expediente Markov, estando todo listo Ángela se despidió de Víctor, bajó hasta su camioneta y emprendió la marcha para cumplir la promesa a su hija y mientras Rachel esperaba que su madre volviera, se imaginó a ella misma en una universidad, haciendo una vida normal, enamorándose, quizás casándose y teniendo hijos, aunque esta ultima parte era un dulce amargo por su tan espantosa vivenda, seguramente su madre le diría lo mismo que Richard y no dudaba de ninguno de los dos pero si de ella misma, su trauma había sido Karl, el haberla violado a los quince años no es muy agradable. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella… viva… viviendo, el libro que le había dado el doctor Ariel era, sin saberlo, la historia de su vida, claro que, los personajes de su libro tuvieron finales felices y ella, aunque encontró a su madre aun temía por la amenaza de aquella vez en el careo

_ Dijo que volvería… en un año

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente me disculpo, por las fechas este capitulo tardo mas de dos meses en concluirlo pero por fin, el bloqueo mental ha desaparecido, o al menos un poco y es que como dijo una amiga "acumular ira tiene sus ventajas" y la mia fue el viernes que se me ocurrio decirle a mi profe que su clase era de lo mas aburrida que jamas habia estado, despues de eso ya no tuvimos clases, deberia acumular enojo todos los dias.<strong>

**Hoy no contestare reviews a falta de tiempo pero espero aun tener por ahi a mis lectores, chao!**


	4. Viejos recuerdos

**22- 12- 11/12- 01- 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Viejos Recuerdos<strong>

* * *

><p>_ ¿Entonces… así son las cosas?<p>

Decía Rachel mientras tomaba una cucharada de su helado y lo ponía en su boca, el dulce sabor la llenó un momento mientras se deshacía entre el paladar y la lengua.

_ Así es, hija… no quiero que te sientas obligada o algo por el estilo, se lo que para ti significa tocar este tema, entenderé si te niegas.

_ Lo haré, no conozco a esta chica… su historia es similar a la mía y se cuanto debe estar sufriendo, por eso voy a ayudarla a sopesar eso que esta sintiendo, entre ambas podemos ayudarnos, ¿no lo crees?

_ También lo pensé… eres una chica especial y la vida te lo recompensara de alguna manera

_ ¿Crees que… podría compensarlo… ahora mismo?

_ No entiendo

_ ¿Recuerdas la visita del amigo del Doctor Stone para entregarte unos documentos?

_ ¿Si?

_ El me dijo algo que… me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza

_ ¿Qué te dijo?

_ Mas bien, me preguntó si pensaba seguir estudiando… al principio pensé en decirle que no, pero ahora…

_ ¿Quieres hacerlo?

_ Me gustaría mucho

_ Me da mucho gusto que pienses de esa manera… tienes todo mi apoyo, te inscribiré en la mejor universidad de la ciudad.

_ No… mamá… quiero una universidad sencilla, no quiero lujos, quiero hacerlo por mi misma.

_ Muy bien… se hará lo que digas.

Un gran peso sobre sus hombros la había dejado tranquila, pensó que su madre quizás se negaría o por lo menos le daría excusas para no hacerlo, tantos años lejos de ella le habían hecho olvidar lo amorosa y desinteresada que era… es su madre.

_ Termina con eso y volvamos a la casa.

_ Bien.

De regreso a casa todo parecía mas claro, por supuesto que ahora tenia una responsabilidad, se había comprometido con su madre a ayudarla con el caso de esta chica y ver el asunto de su escuela, por primera vez desde que salió de la clínica se sentía una mujer, ya no una niña a la que tenían que proteger de la brisa del viento.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente:<p>

Rachel no sabía como llegar con esa chica que su madre le había dicho. Un ¿Hola?, muy simple, ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?, no, muy apresurado, quizás solo dejar que corra el agua. Si, es la mejor manera. Mientras su madre estaba en una charla medica con el doctor Stone, Rachel caminaba sobre el suelo rumbo a las habitaciones, pensaba en cuan bueno o malo seria ver su antigua habitación, podría tal vez olvidar traumas de la infancia o solo empeorar las cosas, al doblar en la esquina donde esperaba encontrar su puerta, un instante reflejo le cruzó por la mente. Se vió a si misma acorralada en la barandilla y a Karl acercándose intimidante, le causaba terror.

Por fortuna ya no pasaba mas por eso, la puerta que buscaba estaba frente a ella, tomó el picaporte y esperó que éste no girara sin embargo, lo hizo, empujo con un poco de fuerza. La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación sin importar la luz del día, comenzaba a oler a humedad, a soledad, hace unos meses ella estaba ahí sin nadie que la comprendiera, que la apoyara, hasta que llegó el Doctor Stone y su amigo, ambos se volvieron sus cómplices y salvadores. Ya no era esa niña deprimida, asustada y aterrorizada por un hombre que decía amarla y que la violó. Ya no.

Se adentró en la habitación con pasos sigilosos como no queriendo estar ahí, el único buen recuerdo que conservaba era exactamente ese librero a la derecha frente a la puerta tan lleno de libros como lo había dejado, ellos fueron sus únicos confidentes durante mucho tiempo de sufrimiento. Con la yema de sus dedos fue tocando lomo por lomo cada uno de sus libros, todos completos, quizás le pediría permiso al doctor Stone para llevárselos podría necesitarlos para la universidad.

Sin más dejó esos pensamientos para otro día, tenía una tarea que cumplir y según el doctor, la chica estaba del otro lado de la pared. Volvió sus pasos al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se dirigió ahora a la puerta contigua, se tensó un momento recordando que a ella le gustaba estar sumergida en su pena y que por desconfianza no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie. Tal vez con Tara no todo estaba perdida pues ella si había aceptado la suya.

Se armó de valor, llenó sus pulmones con aire y lo expulsó en un soplido, su mano se volvió un puño ligero y dio tres pequeños golpes en la puerta, esperó una respuesta. Nadie respondió, pensó que quizás temía descubrir quien se hallaba detrás de su resguardo e intentó otra cosa.

_ ¿Tara?, ehm… soy… soy Rachel, mi madre vino ayer a hablar contigo

Si bien su tono no había sonado grosero, ni demandante, si sonó inseguro y pensó que se lo transmitiría a ella, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió.

_ ¿Tu eres Rachel?

_ Si

_ No te quedes ahí, pasa.

Sorprendida ella misma por la actitud tan tranquila que demostraba Tara, ella misma se forzó a portar tal actitud ante la rubia también. Ella no ha pasado lo que Rachel pasó en esa clínica quizás por eso era su tranquilidad.

_ Eres bonita, creo que entiendo porque… viviste lo que yo.

_ Sabes… yo no me consideraba bonita, y no lo hago, simplemente quiero ser otra persona. Quiero dejar de pensar por lo que pasé.

_ Tienes suerte, yo no podría sabiendo que ese desgraciado anda por ahí y mi madre me considera una loca.

_ ¿Crees que tener suerte es saber que alguien te hizo una promesa de volver y que no puedas ni conciliar el sueño por eso?

_ Al menos tú madre no te considera una amenaza

_ No, porque acabamos de reencontrarnos, mi madre estuvo en coma cinco años, mi padre la golpeo hasta casi matarla y luego vino por mi. Tu tienes una madre que te cuidó y aun lo hace sin importar que pero eres ciega al no aceptarlo.

_ No Rachel, mi madre esta ciegamente enamorada de mi padrastro, el maldito bastardo la enamoró y desde entonces solo existe el en su vida, yo salgo sobrando.

_ Nadie sale sobrando Tara, lo que tienes que hacer es hacerle ver a tu madre que tenias la razón.

_ Ya lo he intentado. Nada funcionó.

_ Esta bien… dejemos esto ¿si?, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín?

_ Suena bien.

Al dirigirse al jardín, Rachel notó que Tara estaba un poco inquieta y ella misma por la situación tan estresante por la que acababan de pasar, quería preguntarle un poco mas sobre como sucedieron los hechos pues por lo que pudo conseguir, el hombre que la violó era su padrastro, casi similar pero no igual.

Notó también la curiosidad con la que veía las salas de los suicidas y se dió a la tarea de mostrarle cada una de ellas hasta dar con el pequeño lago que había por allí, ambas se sentaron a la orilla.

_ Entonces… ¿Hace cuanto estuviste aquí?

Comenzó preguntando Tara, pues si bien su actitud al principio no fue buena para con Rachel, por lo menos esperaba que no se llevara una mala impresión.

_ Hace unos meses, seis para ser exactas.

_ Todo lo que viviste es reciente, lamento haber preguntado.

Entonces de pronto a Rachel le vino una idea, dejar que ella hurgara en su pasado para que se abriera cuando su turno llegara, no era una mala idea solo que los tragos serian mas amargos de cómo habían sido en un inicio.

_ No, no lo lamentes, algún día tenia que hablar sobre ello y quien mejor que tu para entenderlo. Pregunta lo que desees.

_ No quiero incomodarte… pero si, me gustaría saber, principalmente ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme con esto?

_ Creo que lo sabes pero te lo diré. Al igual que tu fui victima de mi padre y… de un chico, aquí mismo, en esta clínica, ambos solían decir que me querían, que me amaban, mi padre esta loco y solo me utilizó para desquitar su coraje pues se entero de que mi madre no planeaba dejarle ni un solo céntimo, yo era su heredera universal. Si yo no le cedía la fortuna iba a matarme, después de conseguirlo… también iba a matarme.

Por otro lado estaba Karl, el era el sobrino del fundador de esta clínica. Mató en este mismo lago al hijo del dueño cuando eran niños, después de eso fue por mi, el me violó cuando tenia quince años, desde entonces intente quitarme la vida, no quería seguir viviendo si las cosas iban a seguir de la misma manera.

Pero comprendí que eso no podía ser, hasta que llegó el doctor Stone y su amigo Richard, ellos me ayudaron.

Por eso es que acepté ayudarte, por que se lo difícil que es que alguien que considerabas tu ejemplo te trate como una basura, que te sientas humillada y usada. Por eso y porque amo a mi madre y diez años lejos de ella me han hecho pensar en un por venir y no solo en mi.

_ Lo que dices… esas palabras son bellas porque tu tienes un motivo por el cual seguir adelante en cambio yo… solo tenia a mi madre y ahora…

_... ahora vive para ti, si tu madre no te cree, esfuérzate para demostrarle que tu tenias razón y cuando lo hagas no guardes rencores, sal, diviértete con la gente, mientras dure tu estancia aquí te recomiendo que estés lo mas cerca posible de Mark, el doctor Stone y Richard. Ellos son quienes mas te pueden proteger.

_ Supongo que… tienes razón. Y supongo también que ahora querrás que te cuente lo mío.

_ No si no quieres hacerlo. Pero algún día querré saberlo, para entonces espero que confíes en mí, porque no soy tu enemiga, soy tu aliada.

_ Gracias Rachel.

Nuevamente se vió sorprendida ante el inesperado abrazo de la rubia, correspondió un poco tímida pues era la primera vez que podía abrazar a una persona, después de su madre, sin sentir que se ahogaba.

A lo lejos se escuchó el timbre de una campana, eso indicaba que los enfermos mentales podían salir a pasear por el jardín, había resultado muy bien esta parte del tratamiento, nadie se dañaba o dañaba a otros.

_ Mi dama triste.

Una voz a sus espaldas las hizo separarse y voltear inmediatamente, detrás de Rachel había un muchacho poco mayor que ella, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los violeta de ella.

_ Mark.

Y nuevamente se fundió en un cálido abrazo con el chico rubio quien le correspondió mas que gustoso de hacerlo e incluso le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla cuando se hubieron separado.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?

_ Vine porque mi madre me lo pidió, ayudo a Tara con su… problema.

_ Ah si… creo que serán grandes amigas.

_ ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Ese día ya no pudimos charlar como se debe.

_ Me gustaría sentarme a platicar con ustedes pero… es el trabajo.

_ Lo se, no quiero interrumpirte, quizás luego.

_ ¿Podría invitarte a tomar un té?

_ ¿Té?

_ Según recuerdo es tu bebida favorita

_ Por supuesto.

Otra vez estaba sorprendida, pues había aceptado salir con Garfield Mark Logan, es decir, no era una cita formal pero contaba como una ¿cierto?, aceptar así sin más quería decir que había logrado una estabilidad poco más que firme para poder estar con un hombre a solas.

Se despidieron. Ambas chicas volvieron al dormitorio de Tara.

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ ¿Quién?

_ Ese chico… ¿Mark?

_ Oh no, es solo un buen amigo, ya te he dicho que el me ha ayudado.

_ ¿Y… es lindo?

_ Espera… ¿te gusta?

_ Quizás solo atracción.

_ No me malinterpretes pero si quieres conseguir que el salga contigo debes estar fuera de este lugar, eres bonita y creo que el te corresponderá. Solo que en este lugar por ética, a los empleados no se les permite relaciones amorosas con los mismos empleados o que tomen mayor confianza en sus pacientes, ¿entiendes?

_ Lo sé, ¿crees que le guste?

_ Sin duda alguna.

_ ¿Vendrás pronto?

_ Por supuesto… pero antes debo ver una escuela.

_ ¿Seguirás estudiando?

_ Antes hubiera dicho que no pero ahora… es una meta que debo cumplir.

_ Te deseo suerte

_ Te veré otro día, cuídate.

_ Tú igual.

Al cerrar nuevamente la puerta y encontrarse en el pasillo, se sintió aliviada como ayer cuando le dijo a su madre que quería estudiar, el asunto ahora el tipo de carrera que iba a escoger, quizás podría pedirle a Richard que la ayudara a elegir pues el había sido la espina en su zapato por la cual lo había meditado durante un buen rato.

Caminó ahora rumbo al consultorio principal, ojalá Richard estuviera disponible para ella por cinco minutos. Tocó pero nadie le respondió, pensó que su madre y el doctor Stone estarían en alguna revisión por ahí en las instalaciones por lo que entró y se sentó a esperar a cualquiera que llegara.

No tardó mucho en escuchar pasos en el pasillo, dos voces, la del doctor y su madre, hablaban pero no entendía sobre que pues se distorsionaban las voces, solo alcanzó a escuchar una última frase antes de que ellos entraran y se sorprendieran al encontrarla ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA DE NEW! Tiempo record! dos actualizaciones seguidad eso es bueno... para mi. Solo tengo una pregunta que hacer ¿He mejorado el tipo de escritura?, es decir, menos parrafos largos, mas puntos en luigar de comas, siempre es bueno los reviews con ese tipo de correcciones. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto?<strong>


	5. Volver a empezar

**21- 01- 12/30- 01- 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a empezar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>moonlight blue15: creo que este capi responde la mayoria de tus preguntas y si no pues lamento desepcionarte porque tendras que esperar a que se resuelva todo el asunto. Realmente la trama es muy sencilla.<strong>

**Ahora... quisiera opiniones sobre que podria estudiar Rachel. Ya tengo una por parte de Spe ya veremos que le ponemos a hacer a la chica.**

* * *

><p>"_ Seria un golpe muy doro para Rachel enterarse de esto, prométeme que no se lo dirás… aun."<p>

Miraba sin mirar por la ventanilla de la camioneta en la que viajaba con su madre como piloto. Las palabras se arremolinaban en su mente mientras intentaba descubrir el origen del acontecimiento, porque sin duda, había un motivo por el cual el doctor Stone le había pedido a su propia madre que le ocultara algo y más si se trataba de algo relacionado a ella. No lo entendía pero… ¿Sera algo relacionado con Karl o con su padre?

_ Cariño ¿estas bien?

Con la frente en la ventanilla del auto respondió con un "si", su madre no se lo creyó sin embargo estaba completamente segura de que lo que había escuchado era el motivo por el cual ahora decidía contestarle con monosílabos.

Pronto llegaron a casa tras un molesto día de trabajo porque eso es lo que era para Rachel el hablar con Tara, no la consideraba una molestia pero si la veía como una responsabilidad y ahora no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera algo de su interés, como preocuparse por buscar una escuela a la cual pudiera asistir. Por suerte el doctor Stone le había dado un par de folletos de tres universidades diferentes que ya habían abierto sus convocatorias, el problema reciente era la carrera.

Le gustaban las artes, si, pero quizás luego se aburriría de ellas, le atraía la música pero también llegaría a hartarse, alguna de las ciencias sociales como la política no le hacían mucho ruido en el cerebro, de las biológicas pues… podría ser y por ultimo las del diseño, ¿arquitecta?, no, muy técnico.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía estudiar sin embargo quería hacerlo. Ahora debería esperar al amigo del doctor para que le ayudara a elegir, ¿No era bastante grande para que ella tomara sus propias decisiones?, claro que si, lo que sucedía era que no podía elegir la carrera.

Decidió encerrarse en su habitación pues aunque no se lo dijera a su madre estaba molesta, no con ella pues no la culpaba de querer protegerla pero no entendía porque no le decían nada si estaba relacionado con su pasado, ella seria fuerte y lo superaría de una forma u otra. ¿Qué mas daño podía hacerle saber algo de ellos?

_ Rachel… la comida estará lista en unos minutos.

_ Bajaré cuando tenga hambre.

Fué todo lo que contestó, por parte de su madre solo escucho un suspiro luego nada. Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio que quedaba del lado izquierdo a su ventana, era de un color blanco, tenía sobre la mesa su computadora portátil, por lo pronto se dedicaría a buscar algunas de las universidades de la ciudad y las carreras que ofrecían cada una de ellas. Su búsqueda resultó un tanto incomoda pues cada universidad tenia su diversidad y por lo tanto estaba mas indecisa que nunca.

Dió por terminada su búsqueda cuando escuchó que su estomago emitía un extraño sonido, eso fue la señal de que debía ingerir alimentos, revisó la hora pues las cortinas habían estado cerradas desde que había llegado. Se sorprendió al confirmar que ya era tarde y por lo que deducía su madre ya habría comido desde hace un buen rato. Apagó su computadora y bajo en busca de algo para comer, encontrando así a su madre sentada frente a la mesada tan solo con una taza de café frente a ella, ninguna se dirigió la mirada o alguna palabra por lo que Rachel lo tomo de la manera mas conveniente, su madre probablemente también estaba molesta con ella por su actitud.

_ Pensé que no ibas a bajar.

_ Solo porque no lo haya hecho antes no quiere decir que no lo fuera a hacer.

_ Rachel basta, tu comportamiento es muy hostil, ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Pasa que no quieres decirme nada, seguramente lo que el doctor Stone te dijo esta relacionado a mi.

_ Hija… no quiero que sufras un colapso nervioso y…

_ ¡Yo no soy tu paciente, soy tu hija!, ¿Has pensado siquiera en lo que yo pienso sobre esto?

Para entonces Rachel había reaccionado muy mal a las negativas de su madre a decirle cualquier cosa que la relacionara con esos hombres, si, era cierto que le dolería pero… nada es peor que tu madre te mienta sobre una cosa tan delicada como esa.

Solo atinó a tomar una taza, verterle un poco de agua caliente, tomar un sobrecito de té y ponerle azúcar. Caminó de regreso ahora mas molesta que antes, su madre le había dado la razón al quedarse callada.

Dejó la taza con todo y su contenido sobre la mesita de alado de su cama, no le hizo el menor caso, se hecho sobre sus sabanas y dejó que la frustración saliera de la mejor manera que encontró: lloró sin control hasta quedarse absolutamente dormida.

Su madre también derramó lágrimas amargas y aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo en ocultarle a Rachel lo que estaba pasando, si lo estaba en querer protegerla.

_ Perdóname hija mía.

A la mañana siguiente Ángela se levantó muy aprisa, hoy tenía una cita con un paciente en el hospital donde trabaja Clara. No desayuno y tampoco le dijo a su hija si tardaría o no, estaba segura de que ella entendería.

Para cuando Rachel despertó se dió cuenta que su dolor de estomago era debido a la falta de alimento de el día anterior. Al bajar se encontró con la noticia de que su madre no estaba, eso la alegró un poco pues su discusión de la noche pasada la había dejado muy mal emocionalmente.

Tomó su desayuno con mucha calma casi como si no quisiera hacerlo o le produjera un gran dolor asesinar a los huevos que le acababan de cocinar. Al terminar puso los platos en el lavatrastos.

El día pasó sin la más mínima interrupción o evento que tuviera mayor importancia para Rachel, aunque el asunto ese de que su madre no le dijera nada la tenia muy preocupada y ese mismo asunto era el que no la dejaba concentrarse en elegir carrera.

Hasta que llego el ocaso, su madre no había llegado aun y esto la tenia un tanto alterada, pensó que algo malo podría haberle ocurrido, que su automóvil se había quedado sin gasolina o que se había estrellado contra algún árbol o algo parecido, fue entonces que la muchacha del servicio la llamó a su puerta diciéndole que su madre estaba al teléfono y quería hablar con ella.

_ _Querida, hay un caso difícil aquí con Clara, me quedare hasta tarde y quizás toda la noche, no me esperes._

_ Esta bien, no te demores.

_ _Te amo, llegare en cuanto sea posible._

_ Yo también te amo.

Al colgar Rachel suspiró, el que haya tenido una rencilla con su madre no significaba que no la echara de menos cuando no llegaba en la noche, se preocupaba por ella cada segundo que pasaba lejos

Se acostó en su cama esperando que su madre no pasara la noche en el hospital, eso la ponía mas nerviosa de lo normal. El teléfono volvió a sonar asustándola pues se había quedado con el aparato que le había dado la muchacha, apretó la tecla para aceptar la llamada y se puso el auricular en la oreja.

_ ¿Hola?

Del otro lado no hubo respuesta alguna por lo que volvió a repetir su pregunta, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, por una fracción de segundo le entró el pánico pero se tranquilizó al momento de el teléfono emitía un bip continuo, ya habían cortado la llamada. Ahora lo preocupante era… su madre no había llamado pues ella solo lo hacia una vez cuando se le presentaban estas ocasiones, el doctor Stone nunca llamaba a casa, solo al móvil de su madre, no había nada mas por lo cual hubiese sido la llamada.

¿Llamar a la policía alertando de la llamada?, ¿Seria exagerado viniendo de ella?, ¿La creerían paranoica o loca?, daba igual pues ya había estado en una casa de suicidas ahora clínica de salud mental. Quizás si esperaba a su madre podría solucionar el problema.

Bajo corriendo a la sala y cerró todas las puertas del lugar con seguro, cerró todas las cortinas y luego corrió a la parte trasera de la casa e hizo lo mismo. Subió a su habitación y también corrió las cortinas de las ventanas, se cambió rápidamente de atuendo por un pants cómodo para luego correr a las habitaciones restantes y hacer lo mismo en todas ellas. Las muchachas escucharon el ruido desde la parte de abajo de los cuartos de servicio y corrieron en busca de la hija de su patrona.

_ Señorita, ¿Qué sucede?

_ Vallan abajo, cierren ventanas y cortinas.

Las dos muchachas se miraron confundidas pero obedecieron, se quedaron abajo esperando órdenes de su patrona en ausencia de la madre. Pronto la vieron bajar las escaleras aun con el teléfono inalámbrico en sus manos.

_ Vallan a las habitaciones de arriba y no salgan de ahí, si escuchan cualquier ruido sospechoso llamen a la policía.

Estas solo asintieron y corriendo subieron las escaleras, se encerraron en un tercer cuarto y cerraron con seguro, se acomodaron sobre la cama mirado fijamente hacia la puerta de madera esperando que cualquier cosa pasara, pero mientras pasaban las horas, el cansancio las vencía, se quedaron dormidas abrazadas la una a la otra.

Abajo, Rachel se encontraba acomodada sobre el sofá con el teléfono en la mano izquierda y un cuchillo de cocina en la derecha. A ambos de sus lados las dos lámparas encendidas quedaron y la luz exterior. Muy atenta estaba a cualquier ruido extraño de afuera o proveniente de adentro, pero nada fuera de lo normal pasó durante un par de horas.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida como las muchachas cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, esta vez miró en el identificador de llamadas, la pantalla decía: "PRIVADO", dejó que sonara un par de veces mas hasta que dejó de hacerlo. Pocos minutos mas tarde volvió a sonar, el resultado fue el mismo que el anterior. Presionó la tecla de aceptación y espero a que le respondieran del otro lado.

_ _¿Crees que unos simples seguros me van a detener?_

Rachel escuchó la voz detrás del auricular y un escalofrió la recorrió le recorrió toda la columna, las manos le temblaron un poco y su voz se quebró.

_ _¿Impresionada?, ya lo creo. Te dije que volvería y aquí estoy afuera de la casa._

__ _Llamaré a la policía si entras.

__ Hazlo y veras a tu querida madre en su funeral._

Y ya nada se oyó, la comunicación fue cortada por su interlocutor, asió mas el cuchillo en su mano y con cautela fue a revisar las cerraduras, todo estaba como lo había dejado. Volvió al sofá y se quedo ahí el resto de la noche, ya no hubo llamadas ni escucho el mas mínimo ruido, todo estaba tan tranquilo que parecía mas un sueño que la cruda realidad.

La oscuridad de la noche fue suplantada por el resplandeciente sol que le pego directamente en pleno rostro cuando la puerta principal quedaba abierta. Sus ojos se encontraron encandilados por la luz y luego se vio presa de la confusión a la misma vez que la asaltaba un terrible pánico. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió para abrazar a la mujer que acababa de entrar por el umbral. Ella le recibió con confusión en su rostro al tiempo que su pobre hija le rogaba por una verdad terrible.

_ Por favor madre… dime que sigue preso, dime que mi padre sigue en la cárcel.

Su madre intento tranquilizarla llevándola al sofá nuevamente, volvió para cerrar la puerta, entonces noto el teléfono fuera de lugar y el arma blanca tirados en el suelo, no había rastro de las muchachas.

_ Rachel tranquilízate… ¿Dónde están las chicas?

_ Arriba.

_ Ok, ahora dime ¿Qué sucede?

_ Por lo que mas quieras madre dime que ese demente no ha salido de la cárcel, dímelo.

_ Hija mía no estoy entendiéndote nada.

_ ¡El hablo anoche aquí, a la casa!, madre… dímelo.

Su cuerpo ahora temblaba y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas cristalinas. Su madre solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente mientras Rachel seguía llorando con fuerza sobre su hombro, cuando la noto mas calmada la tomó de la mano y la guió a su habitación. Hizo que se recostara en la cama.

Al salir de la pieza se encontró con las muchachas, estas le contaron lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Ángela las tranquilizó un poco pero estaba segura que a partir de ahora nada seria igual que hace unos meses. Les ordenó que le prepararan un te a su hija, ahora su preocupación se acrecentaba mas y decirle o no a Rachel lo que estaba pasando ya no era de querer sino de protegerla.

Tomo el móvil de su bolso y marco el número de uno de sus contactos.

_ Víctor soy yo, ya no puedo ocultárselo más, tiene que saberlo.

_ _Tranquilízate, apenas ha pasado un día, todo va a estar bien._

_ Nada va a estar bien, Rachel esta mal, muy mal, dijo que el había hablado anoche a mi casa.

__ ¿Lo oíste, hablaste con el?_

_ Por supuesto que no, estaba en el hospital con Clara.

__ Voy para allá, no se muevan de ahí._

Durante un largo rato Ángela estuvo con los nervios destrozados hasta que llego el doctor Stone a la casa. Le conto lo que había sucedido cuando había llegado hace unos momentos y lo mal que había encontrado a su hija. Víctor pidió que la dejara verla, cuando lo hizo Rachel estaba profundamente dormida pero la expresión en su rostro le decía que ahora mismo padecía de una terrible pesadilla.

_ Creo que es mejor si le digo la verdad.

_ No sabemos como lo valla a tomar Ángela, podríamos esperar unos días mas.

_ No, es mi hija y no quiero guardarle secretos.

_ Lo entiendo pero…

_ Sabré como manejar las cosas, se lo diré en cuanto despierte.

_ Muy bien, Richard me esta esperando en el auto, podría quedarse el contigo por si algo mas llegara a suceder.

_ De acuerdo, que se quede.

Al poco rato escuchó el ruido del motor del automóvil, el joven muchacho de cabello negro le hacia compañía en la sala a la madre afligida. Le entregó una nueva taza de té y aunque Ángela la recibió tan solo por hacerlo seguía pensando en el terrible daño que le causaría a Rachel el decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero era mejor eso a engañarla.

Richard también lo pensaba y había sido el quien había propuesto que no se le engañara y ahora vería las consecuencias, simplemente estaba ahí por si la situación empeoraba porque mejorarla no lo haría.

Rachel despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y al pasar la vista por la mesita de junto se dió cuenta de que había dormido todo el día y un par de horas de la tarde. Tomo la taza de té ahora vacía y se encamino escaleras abajo. Escuchó un par de voces en la cocina, reconocía la primera y aunque la segunda se le hacia familiar no la reconoció.

Ahora estaba ya un poco más tranquila pero esa sensación en el pecho le hacían pensar que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. El pequeño televisor de la pieza estaba encendido, las dos voces que había escuchado le daban la espalda y dejaron de hablar cuando un boletín especial se anunciaba.

__ "En ultimas noticias, una revuelta en la cárcel de la ciudad ha causado disturbios entre presos y oficiales. Nos han mencionado que el conteo resulta ser insuficiente pues el criminal mas peligroso considerado así por la propia policía ha escapado._

_Si usted se ha encontrado con este hombre o lo ha visto le suplicamos llame inmediatamente a la policía"_

En la pantalla se encontraba una fotografía del hombre que había escapado de la prisión, la taza cayo de las manos de Rachel y fue a dar al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.


	6. Un millón de cicatrices

**03- 02- 12 /17- 02- 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Un millón de cicatrices<strong>

* * *

><p>El ruido de la taza al romperse en el suelo los había sacado de sus cavilaciones, Rachel estaba en el umbral de la puerta y por la expresión de su rostro, supieron que había escuchado y visto absolutamente todo. Corrieron a su encuentro por si entraba en una crisis de pánico o nerviosa pero en lugar de eso ella rechazó el par de manos que intentaban darle fuerzas, bajó la mirada y su semblante se volvió serio.<p>

_ Hija… no quería… iba a decirte…

_ Rachel no culpes a tu madre ella solo quería lo mejor para ti.

_ Basta. Basta ya, no soy una niña y si les preocupaba mi reacción ante esto sepan que me da lo mismo si esta libre o no, no quiero la lastima de nadie. He pasado por lo peor y sigo aquí, no me importa nada en lo absoluto.

Fueron sus palabras. Sin importarle las reacciones de las dos personas se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, su refugio.

_ Si me permite iré a ver como esta.

_ Adelante.

Ángela habría esperado que su hija le gritara como la noche anterior y quizás eso quería que hubiera pasado pero no, no paso, su hija había tomado la noticia como cualquier adulto que en su vida había recibido los duros golpes de la vida, su hija, su palomita había alzado el vuelo y madurado. Lo había hecho sin ella hace diez años y ahora se convertía en una mujer hermosa, valiente y autosuficiente, lo que a muchas niñas de su edad les hubiera costado apenas entenderlo, ella ya iba de salida.

Richard en cambio conocía esa fortaleza que la había caracterizado desde una principio cuando la conoció, el pesar que cargaba sobre sus hombros en este momento y que no demostró, pero estaba seguro que la noticia había tenido un efecto bastante drástico en ella y quería asegurarse de que no se le saliera de las manos. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el problema no era realmente ese, era que no le había preguntado a Ángela por la habitación de la chica pero entonces pensó en la ultima habitación del pasillo antes de doblar en el cruce, ella necesitaba esa soledad incluso ahora y no se equivocó.

Tocó levemente en la puerta, espero a que la respuesta fuera un "lárgate" o algo parecido pero en cambio recibió un "esta abierto", tomo la perilla entre su mano y lentamente la giro hasta quitar el pestillo del cerrojo, hizo un poco de fuerza para empujar la puerta y que esta se abriera. Estaba totalmente equivocado en sus sospechas a la actitud que tomaría.

Rachel para nada era esa niña frágil que se rompería por tal noticia y no lo hizo, ella buscaba algo en su computadora, no logró distinguir de qué se trataba pero se situó a su lado.

_ Rachel…

_ Si va a hablarme de la huida de mi padre de la cárcel, no se moleste. Resistiré.

_ Temía que no lo hicieras

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque cuando te conocí eras una chica frágil, temerosa y desconfiada; pensé que esta vez seria igual.

_ Ahora tengo a mi madre y por ella soy fuerte, por ella quiero ser diferente.

_ Eso veo.

_ ¿A que vino?

El cambio de tema tan repentino le causo sorpresa a Richard, sin embargo, intento no demostrárselo, ahora veía con cierto orgullo que la niña de la clínica era ya una mujer fuerte y capaz de valerse por si misma. Rachel le veía de frente y esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta.

_ Tu madre me dijo que pensabas estudiar y pensé que necesitarías ayuda o apoyo.

_ Ayuda si, apoyo… creo que ya lo hace.

_ Bien, ¿en que te ayudo?

_ No lo se, me gustan tantas cosas que… no se que elegir.

_ Hum… mañana es mi día libre, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a las universidades para que veas las carreras?

_ No quiero molestarlo.

_ Te ofrecí mi ayuda, vamos, acepta.

_ Muy bien.

_ Pasare por ti a las ocho, hasta mañana.

_ Hasta mañana.

Richard se despidió de ella con un beso rápido en su mejilla, inesperada y raramente, sentía que había hecho una cita con ella aunque solo fueran a ver unas cuantas universidades para que ella siguiera con sus estudios. Pero le alegraba que hubiera elegido seguir su consejo. Rachel era sin duda una chica única y especial en su vida y en su corazón, eso lo había sabido desde el día en que intentó quitase la vida dentro de la vieja cocina de la clínica. Sentía algo especial por ella.

Ángela seguía en la cocina tal como la había dejado y no notó cuando Richard entro sino hasta que le habló.

_ Ángela… Rachel esta bien, no se preocupe.

_ Me alegra saberlo, muchas gracias.

_ No hay nada que agradecer. Ángela… espero que esto que le voy a decir no le moleste pero… me ofrecí para llevar a su hija a ver las carreras universitarias ya que, como sabe, decidió seguir estudiando.

_ Me parece muy bien pero ella que dijo.

_ Aceptó.

_ Ha cambiado mucho en solo unos meses.

Se dijo a si misma no esperando que Richard lo escuchara, pero lo había hecho y el también pensaba igual.

_ Pasaré por ella a las ocho.

_ Gracias hijo, cuídate mucho y también dale las gracias al doctor Stone.

_ Lo hare, hasta mañana.

_ Hasta mañana.

Escuchó la puerta principal al cerrarse e inmediatamente subió para confirmar que su hija estuviera bien, ella aunque por diez años estuvieron separadas, sabia que una noticia así es Rachel podría causar alteraciones nerviosas muy difíciles de controlar. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta y escucho un "adelante", así que se adentró en la habitación.

_ Rachel…

_ Madre, basta. No soy esa niña ¿si?, esta bien, escapó, si, pero eso no quiere decir que me recluya en mi habitación y me aleje del mundo solo por eso, al diablo con mi padre.

_ Jamás pensé que te escucharía decir eso.

_ Las personas cambian, y cambian aun mas cuando no han tenido a nadie que los guie y los proteja durante la etapa vulnerable, y aunque tu no estuviste conmigo, sentía que de alguna manera lo estabas y ¿ves?, no me equivoque.

_ Tienes razón hija mía. Ahora quiero tratar otro asunto. El joven Richard me dijo que va a llevarte a las universidades mañana.

_ Si, sobre eso… supongo que tenia que avisarte antes pero… me pareció buena idea.

_ Oh no querida, creo que eres bastante madura como para pedir mi permiso ante una situación que solo a ti te corresponde.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Por supuesto, y si algún día te interesara salir con algún muchacho… solo quiero saber quien es y a donde van.

_ No creo que pase… al menos, no pronto.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ Madre… creo que es bastante obvio, mi historia salió en todos los periódicos de la ciudad, y si alguien, algún chico lo intentara seria por ganar fama.

_ Yo no creo eso de Richard.

_ Él es amigo del medico psiquiatra que me atendió.

_ Pues… no se si es mi imaginación pero… creo que le gustas y el a ti.

_ ¿Qué?, claro que no.

_ Nunca digas nunca Rachel. Es un buen chico y tiene un buen trabajo, ¿Sabes que ya termino su carrera?

_ No sabia que estudiara una.

_ Administración de empresas. Cuando el doctor Stone lo contrato ya iba de salida.

_ Pensé que lo había contratado porque era su amigo.

_ Es difícil encontrar personas competentes hija, pero… ya lo vez.

_ Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Qué hay con el doctor Stone?

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Dijiste que saldrías con el.

_ Oh bueno, creo que no somos compatibles.

_ Eres mayor que el.

_ El fin no justifica los medios pero… quedamos como buenos amigos.

_ ¿Te hubiera gustado que terminaran de otra manera?

_ No lo se, con tu padre fue amor a primera vista, con el quizás fue agradecimiento.

_ Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

_ No, ya no. Quiero concentrarme en ti y solo en ti. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi si fui yo la que te pregunto por Richard?

_ Simple curiosidad mama, en cuanto a Richard, quizás también podemos ser buenos amigos.

_ Dime entrometida si quieres, pero, ese muchacho es mucho mas para ti que un simple amigo, y estoy segura que sus sentimientos por ti también lo son.

_ Como sea, hasta no ver no creer.

_ Después, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Esa conversación con Rachel, tuvo sino un fin en un principio, si un final feliz, ahora sabia que su hija estaba dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo contra sus propios demonios, ayudar a una persona que no conocía y decidir formar su vida como una chica normal. Tenia que darle crédito por ser fuerte, mas fuerte que ella. También estaba segura que podría conseguir a un guapo yerno y hermosos nietos si su sexto sentido de madre tenia razón. Su sonrisa, mientras bajaba las escalera, se hizo aun mas amplia, por primera vez después de tener a su hija consigo, sonreía por voluntad propia y no por forzarse a hacerlo. Era una persona feliz y muy agradecida con la vida por esta segunda oportunidad con su amada Rachel.

En cambio Rachel, si bien había demostrado ser fuerte no demostró el temor que la noticia le había causado y aunque supiera que su padre cumpliría la amenaza de hace meses, jamás pensó que seria antes de tiempo, cuando aun no podía hacerse a la idea de que esto estuviera mejorando. Pero tenia un as bajo la manga, su refugio siempre había sido la clínica del doctor Ariel, pues bien, tenia un motivo mas para regresar a ese sitio y aunque odiaba aceptarlo ese seria al único lugar donde podría ponerle fin a esta pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel ya estaba lista, usaba una bonita playera de manga corta color violeta, un pantalón azul y una chaqueta negra; el cabello arreglado y con un poco de brillo en los labios. Su madre le había sugerido que se arreglara un poco para el amigo de Víctor, Rachel se había negado a hacer mas por ella de lo que normalmente hacia pero al final su madre la había convencido y tenia que admitir que seguir su consejo la había visto parecer diferente frente al espejo.

Poco tuvo que esperar cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, para entonces Rachel y su madre se encontraban desayunando y una de las muchachas lo había hecho esperar en la puerta. Rachel apareció en el umbral en pocos segundos junto a su madre.

_ Buenos días.

_ Buenos días.

Intercambiaron los tres. Madre e hija se despidieron mientras Richard esperaba pacientemente, después, prometió que la llevaría a la clínica ya que su madre estaría ahí y de paso vería como estaba Tara.

Ahora se encontraban doblando la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba la casa, Richard se había sorprendido por la vestimenta de su acompañante y aunque su cerebro emitía pensamientos como: "es una chica, ¿Por qué no habría de verse bien?", o, "Jamás pensé que ella se viera de esa manera cuando se arreglaba". No podía culparse o culparla a ella por ser una chica y que quisiera arreglarse para el o para la ocasión de esa manera ¿o si?, por supuesto que no, el caso era que, en estos momentos se daba cuenta de la verdadera atracción que ella producía en él, bueno, desde un principio lo había causado pero el problema en cuestión le impedía un acercamiento mas personal, ahora nada se lo impedía, a menos claro, que ella no quisiera corresponderle.

Entendería su renuencia a salir con el o que le rechazara alguna comida debido al estado critico en que podría encontrase después de saber que su padre volvía a ser libre, el no se tragaba ese cuento de que no le importaba, al contrario sentía la necesidad de estar con ella para protegerla y que nadie la lastimara, eso incluyendo a su padre o Garfield Mark.

Se detuvo en una esquina mucho antes de llegar a la Universidad, esto extraño a Rachel y un nudo en su estomago se hizo de pronto, y aunque estaba segura de que no pasaría absolutamente nada que la hiriera, si le causo temor.

_ ¿Por qué se detiene?

_ No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada malo, solo… quería decirte que te encuentro hermosa.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Perdona pero… tenía que decírtelo

_ No se que… responder

_ No digas nada, pero quizás puedas aceptar que después vallamos a comer

_ No lo se.

_ ¿Por qué no lo piensas durante el camino?

_ Esta bien, lo que usted diga.

_ ¿Usted?, solo soy unos años mayor que tu pero no puedo ser tan viejo como para seguir con formalismos ¿no crees?

_ Eso creo.

_ Solo llámame Richard, no usted, ¿de acuerdo?

_ De acuerdo, aunque no me sentiría muy cómoda haciéndolo.

_ ¿Qué tan malo es que me tutees?

_ No tiene nada de malo es solo que… olvídelo… olvídalo

_ ¿Ves?, así esta mucho mejor.

Ambos se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa, al menos el resultado no fue negativo. El hubiera esperado que le diera alguna negativa a la insinuación de que se veía bien, sin embargo, lo había dicho y todo estaba bien, incluso la había invitado a comer. Definitivamente podía decirse que estaba satisfecho por no haber sido evadido en ambas cosas.

Se encontraban ya en la entrada principal de una de las mejores universidades publicas de la ciudad y claro la mas cercana, el rector los había recibido de muy buena manera mientras les explicaba cada una de las carreras con lujo de detalle y conforme la platica iba en aumento, Rachel se decidía mas por las Ciencias Biológicas que por alguna otra. Al terminar, volvieron a la camioneta y emprendieron la marcha hacia la otra universidad, estaba a unos kilómetros de esta primera, quizás a veinte minutos, el recorrido fue exactamente el mismo y la conclusión también. La tercera y última universidad estaba del otro lado, tomando como referencia la casa de Rachel por lo que para entonces ya daban las doce del medio día, Richard le preguntó si estaba pensando en darle una respuesta a su invitación de llevarla a comer, ella respondió con un "si" y el le aseguro que lo harían después de visitar esa universidad.

De camino ahí, Rachel se maravilla con el paisaje pues si bien quedaba mas lejos que las anteriores, la arboleda lo compensaba, parecía un campo en la ciudad, el ambiente se sentía diferente a las del resto, aquí sentía paz y tranquilidad, era un panorama diferente. La universidad reflejaba el mismo ambiente, los altos edificios y las jardineras daban a notar la calidad educativa del lugar, el rector universitario les dio una cordial bienvenida y mientras avanzaban por la construcción, la explicación educativa seguía su rumbo.

_ ¿Hay algún área en especial que te guste?

_ Pensaba en las biológicas.

_ Tienes que ver esto entonces.

Detrás del edificio principal, una estructura de dimensiones pequeñas tenía lugar, en un letrero sobre la edificación decía: "BIOTÉRIO", se le explico con lujo de detalle lo que ahí se realizaba, a cada lado dos pequeñas edificaciones mas, estas al contrario, decían: "LABORATORIOS". Rachel se sintió atraída por esas cosas y supo que quería estudiar algo relacionado a ello. El rector se percató de esto y le pregunto:

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_ Veinte.

_ Excelente edad, ¿Te gustaría entrar a ver los laboratorios?

_ No. ¿Cuándo son los exámenes?

_ La convocatoria ya esta en línea, podrás encontrarla en nuestra página.

_ Gracias.

_ Fue un placer ¿señorita…?

_ Archer… Rachel Archer.

_ ¿Archer?

_ Si

_ ¿Ángela Roth es tu madre?

_ ¿La conoce?

_ Fue mi compañera en la universidad, también me desarrolle en las Ciencias Biológicas, si quieres estudiar aquí puedo…

_ No. Hare el examen.

_ Muy bien. Salúdame a tu madre.

_ Lo hare.

De regreso al automóvil, Richard noto en su acompañante un pequeño atisbo de enojo y decepción, quería preguntarle de su actitud tan cambiante pero no era el mejor momento, a solas, cuando la euforia pasara, ella le contestaría sin rodeos. El reloj marcaba la una con treinta minutos, aparco en el estacionamiento de un pequeño restaurante, había una decoración de bambús y peces en los floreros, le indico a Rachel que tomara asiento en la mesa que mas fuera de su agrado mientras el pagaba el estacionamiento. La encontró cerca de la ventana que daba hacia la calle, no le pregunto el porque de su elección, la mesera procedió a tenderles las cartas, ella pidió algo sencillo pues no quería que el pensara que abusaba de su amabilidad. Richard en cambio, pidió dos platillos, el era de buen comer y a Rachel no le extraño, recordó con cierta abrumación que su padre era igual a el.

_ ¿Te gusto esa última universidad?

_ Si.

_ Entonces debes darte prisa, usualmente las convocatorias no duran meses en la red, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso.

_ Puedo hacerlo sola, pero gracias.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ No te entiendo.

_ Lo noté Rachel, no te gusto para nada que ese hombre conociera a tu madre y mucho menos que insinuara que podía ayudarte a entrar.

_ No lo entiendes, ese hombre podrá conocer a mi madre y ayudarme a entrar y sabe Dios que cosas mas pero no lo viste, no viste su mirada como yo, la cuidad entera se entero de mi caso y el no fue la excepción, lo dijo por lastima.

_ Deja de pensar que el mundo te tiene lastima porque no es así. Mírame. No estoy sentado frente a ti porque te tenga lastima, estoy aquí porque tu…

Se detuvo antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa, simplemente la actitud de Rachel frente a la situación, le llevo a decir lo que realmente estaba pensando y lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero sabia que ella no se quedaría sin saber el final de la oración por lo que ahora tenia su vista clavada en sus azules ojos.

_ ¿Yo que…?

_ Olvídalo, ahí viene la mesera, comamos.

Efectivamente, la mesera les dejo sobre la mesa los pedidos y luego se retiro.

_ No comeré si no me contestas.

_ No hagas esto por favor.

_ Me iré.

_ Rachel… esta bien, esta bien.

Contesto apresurado al ver que su acompañante estaba decidida a dejarlo ahí como si nada, Rachel volvió a tomar asiento en el banquillo de madera y espero a que el prosiguiera.

_ Estoy aquí por que me interesas, me preocupas, porque… siento algo por ti.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Estoy enamorado de ti.

_ No, no puedes.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Richard, yo no… no podría ser la mujer ideal para ti.

_ ¿Lo dices por los eventos anteriores?

_ Exactamente.

_ No me importa, lo que siento por ti, lo sentí desde un principio, cuando te conocí y quisiera saber si hay un espacio en tu corazón para mí.

_ No se que contestarte, no me pidas que lo piense porque estoy hecha un mar de dudas y… no vuelvas a mencionármelo.

_ Esta bien, no quería hacerte sentir mal pero es lo que siento ahora.

_ Basta, no sigas, comamos y… después me llevaras a la clínica.

_ Lo que digas.

La situación había dado un vuelco inesperado y había llevado a Rachel a un estado de agitación emocional que simplemente trataba de hacer notar ante su acompañante, lo que le había dicho daba miles de vueltas a su alrededor mental pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, si el no le tenia lastima era un avance pero estaba casi segura que era un sentimiento parecido sino es que disfrazado por sus excéntricas hormonas.

Al terminar sus platillos, no se dijeron nada mas, Richard pagó y después ya iban camino a la clínica, si de algo había valido ese día solo fue para decidirse por algo que estudiar. No se hablaron durante el camino y mientras el pensaba que había sido una estupidez revelarle cosas que ni el mismo estaba seguro de que sentía, en cambio, ella tenia una meta fija, sus propósitos en caso de insistencia era el rechazo total y aunque no quisiera admitirlo esas palabras le habían causado que mirara mas a sus adentros.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspirado en la cancion de El Canto del Loco. Espero que sea un colchincito para lo que pronto vendrá, Richard por fin se atreve a decirle sobre lo que siente pero ella lo rechaza. Nos vemos en las proximas actualizaciones cualquiera que sea.<strong>


	7. Lo inevitable

_**08- 04- 12/ 10- 04- 12**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo inevitable<strong>_

* * *

><p>Son las 14:45 horas y la camioneta negra de su madre esta en el estacionamiento de la clínica, seguramente estaba con alguno de los pacientes o con el propio doctor Stone, la verdad era que no quería encontrarse con ella por el momento, no quería que la viera en su actual estado de confusión.<p>

Tan rápido como Richard aparco su camioneta, Rachel bajó a toda prisa como si no quisiera mas estar a su lado y es que en todo el camino del restaurante para allí no le había dirigido ni la mas mínima palabra, nada. La observó pasar rápidamente la "galería del silencio" y subir las escaleras hasta perderse en la negrura, mientras él y sus sentimientos se apretaban contra su estomago haciéndole sentir un hueco en el y culpabilidad por haberle soltado esa noticia tan de repente.

Caminaba lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, parecía que huía de algo y efectivamente así era, huía de sus sentimientos, de su irrealidad, de todo aquello que la hacia sentirse miserable y de todo eso que la hacia recordar su triste historia, huía del amor, de saber que jamás podría corresponderle a Richard como el se merecía porque por un tiempo estuvo pensando en el de una manera muy distinta a la que recordaba a Garfield Mark Logan, definitivamente no podía corresponderle a ese muchacho que salvó su vida.

Ahora, parada frente a la puerta de la chica a la que pretendía ayudar parecía una tonta sin cerebro, se obligó a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, tocó un par de veces y alguien adentro le contestó con un "pase", Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y giró la perilla empujando un poco para poder abrir y adentrarse en la oscuridad del cuarto. Esto le pareció algo extraño, buscó a tientas el apagador y con un movimiento de muñeca lo activo mostrando así que la habitación era un desastre.

_ Tara… ¿Qué le pasó a tu habitación?

La chica no le miraba, le mostraba solo una parte de su rostro y el resto miraba por la ventana, el único lujo que ella poseía en ese momento; Rachel optó por acercarse, ella recogió un poco las piernas y reconoció en ella algo que propiamente había hecho hace algún tiempo, Tara estaba asustada y lo sabia pero quería saber el porque.

_ ¿Todo está bien?

Tara simplemente negó con la cabeza y después apretó los ojos tan fuerte como pudo mientras un par de lagrimillas traviesas escapaban de sus ojos, ese era el indicio que Rachel esperaba para saber que algo malo le había ocurrido y que ella necesitaba sacarlo pero por temor no lo había contado a nadie y quizás se había desquitado con las cosas de su habitación.

_ Confía en mi… entiendo por lo que estas…

_ No, no lo entiendes, nunca lo podrías entender.

_ Entonces dímelo.

* * *

><p>Al asegurarse de que su camioneta estaba totalmente bloqueada, Richard caminó en la misma dirección que Rachel pero al lado opuesto al que ella se había dirigido finalmente, la puerta que buscaba no estaba ya muy lejos y pudo distinguir dos voces provenientes de ahí, la primera una masculina y la segunda una suave y melodiosa, seguramente Víctor Stone y Ángela Roth, respiró profundo antes de tocar y que le dieran el pase, Víctor se encontraba detrás de su escritorio y la madre de Rachel frente a el del otro lado, ambos parecían estar hablando muy cómodamente.<p>

_ Lamento interrumpir, Vic ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

_ Claro, Ángela… ¿me permites?

_ Por supuesto, iré a ver como esta el paciente de la 28.

_ Gracias.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fué lo único que se escucho de eco durante unos segundos antes de que el doctor comenzara a sacarle a Richard la información.

_ ¿Y… de que querías hablar?

_ De mí, de Rachel.

_ ¿Le pasa algo?

_ No, a ella no.

_ Si no es a ella, ¿eres tú?

_ ¿Crees que soy un buen chico?

_ ¿A que viene esa pregunta?, por supuesto que lo eres, tienes un trabajo y en pocos días tendrás un titulo.

_ Si, lo se, pero ese no es el asunto, no me refiero a mi vida publica, sino… a mi vida personal, amorosa.

_ ¿Quieres explicarte mejor?

_ Le dije a Rachel que sentía algo por ella, que estaba enamorado, ella por supuesto me rechazo y dijo que no podía ser la mujer ideal para mi por… por lo de antes.

_ Bueno, en primer lugar, no puedo creer que se lo hayas dicho y segundo… debes entenderla, todo lo que ha pasado no es fácil y seguramente esta asustada.

_ Si, lo entiendo Vic, de verdad que lo entiendo pero ella me pidió que no volviera a mencionarle esto.

_ Sabes… precisamente Ángela y yo estábamos hablando de ello cuando llegaste, ella piensa que su hija siente algo por ti y aunque ambos estamos de acuerdo que para ella será difícil aceptar una relación amorosa después de lo que ha pasado, también concordamos en que efectivamente una relación es lo que le hace falta para poder superar los fantasmas de su pasado.

_ Si Rachel siente algo por mi, te juro que no es amor.

_ No seas pesimista, ¿te vas a dar por vencido a la primera?

_ Vic ella es diferente a las tantas otras que he tenido, no quiero obligarla a nada ¿me entiendes?, quiero que, si llegase a haber una relación entre nosotros sea pura, sin contratiempos, sin que nadie se sienta sofocada, ¿me entiendes?

_ Si Dick y por ello, hablo por los dos, por Ángela y por mi, si quiere que Rachel sienta lo que tu por ella debes tenerle paciencia, debes ser amable con ella, no presionarla, no hacerla sentir obligada a nada y veras pronto los resultados, cuando ella se acostumbre a ti todo será diferente y entonces quizás puedas volver a hablarle del tema.

_ Eso haré, no voy a perderla.

_ Así se habla amigo.

* * *

><p>Sin duda la confesión de Tara había resultado alarmante por dos cosas, la primera era que alguien a quien ella había reconocido como su padrastro había entrado a la clínica y dos que nadie mejor que su padre podía ser el padrastro de ella, pues si mal no recordaba el era el único al que conocía que podría entrar y salir de la clínica a su antojo y el único que la conocía como la palma de su mano y si ese era el caso quería decir que esa chica que tenia enfrente era su hermanastra, que su padre era un adultero y un asesino pero… ¿Y Karl?, estaba segura que el también había escapado porque no se le ocurría otra manera en que ese hombre hubiera podido entrar y según la versión de Tara, entró para buscarla a ella.<p>

_ Tara… ¿Cómo se llama tu padrastro?

_ Tiene nombre de demonio.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Trigon.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, realmente no había coincidencias en esta vida, su padre había escapado de la cárcel y el padrastro de Tara había entrado anoche a la clínica, su padre conocía el lugar a la perfección y entonces significaba que… Tara era su hermanastra y que ahora su nieva afición era ella y Rachel no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera de nuevo, su madre tenia que enterarse.

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si es solo que… ¿no lo entiendes?, tu padrastro… es mi padre.

_ ¿De que estas hablando?

_ ¿No lo ves?, ¿Quién mejor que mi padre para entrar en esta clínica?, seguramente tu madre le dijo que estabas aquí y vino a buscarte, el conoce las instalaciones, Tara, tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que se trata de la misma persona?

_ ¿Cuántas personas hay con el nombre de Trigon y que conozcan una clínica psiquiátrica?

_ Tiene sentido pero… no lo se, no quisiera.

_ ¿Quieres que vuelva a tocarte?

_ No, claro que no.

_ Entonces debemos ir con el doctor Stone a decirle esto, no podemos perder tiempo.

Aun insegura, Tara siguió a Rachel a la oficina de Víctor pero algo en el jardín llamó mucho su atención.

* * *

><p>Víctor y Richard se despidieron con un apretón de manos, el chico estaba consciente de que tendría que triplicar sus esfuerzos para ganarse a la chica y Víctor estaba seguro de que el lo conseguiría.<p>

Richard se sentía ya menos abrumado y con mas confianza en si mismo, por ello la sonrisa en su rostro, pero inevitablemente algo lo sorprendió y fue el hecho que alguien lo tomara por detrás y lo arrojara al suelo. Su enemigo durante un buen rato, Mark.

_ ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

_ Tú no vas a lastimarla, no te lo voy a permitir.

_ ¿De que estas…?

Pero bruscamente fue tomado del cuello de su chaqueta y acorralado contra la pared para después recibir el puño de un furioso muchacho de bata blanca. Él no tardo en responder el golpe, pues no iba a quedarse así sin defenderse por algo que aun no sabia que había hecho pero el punto era que no iba a dejarse golpear así sin dar batalla.

Pronto los dos se hicieron compañía en el suelo y accidentalmente ambos salieron rodando escaleras abajo y mientras Richard intentaba ponerse en pie, Mark lo había vuelto a tirar, Richard ahora tenia el labio partido mientras que su contrincante a penas si se había manchado la filipina con sangre.

Entonces se escucharon ruidos de pisadas en las escaleras, era la persona por la cual era la disputa y con ella la chica nueva, pero eso no detuvo a Mark, al contrario; su furia aumento al verla correr hacia ellos por lo que le tiro a puño cerrado en el rostro de Richard y este para quitárselo de encima se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad que lo había recibido, así pues ahora los dos se encontraban en el suelo, uno al lado del otro justo cuando las chicas llegaban, al ver que Rachel no iba por el volvió a ponerse en pie y esta vez atacó sin pensarlo y derribó a la chica al tomar a Richard para golpearlo nuevamente.

Lo triste de la historia es que Rachel estaba muy molesta y desilusionada de Mark, ella siempre había creído en el, lo había visto como un gran hermano, incluso hace tiempo lo había llegado a ver como algo mas, claro que eso quedó prohibido cuando el doctor Ariel los sorprendió en pleno beso, ahora, ya no confiaba en el, ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia el le mentiría y ella no quería eso, en cambio Richard estaba demasiado golpeado y herido y podía notar en su rostro un atisbo de confusión por no saber cual era el problema en el que se había metido con el, pues ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra desde que había llegado y es que Mark estuvo en el momento y hora equivocada, había escuchado perfectamente lo que Richard le había confesado a Víctor Stone y como este le daba aliento a continuar.

Por ello no se había tentado el corazón al verlo salir con tal cara de felicidad que de inmediato se le había lanzado encima como un animal y por supuesto ahora terminaba separado de el por el doctor Stone, la verdad no había pensado siquiera en el problema en que e iba a meter estando dentro de la clínica.

_ Ángela lleva a Richard arriba por favor, Logan… a mi oficina, ahora.

Y mientras Richard era ayudado por la madre de Rachel a subir las escaleras mientras se sostenía un costado, Rachel se quedó ahí, observando a Mark detenidamente, el por supuesto ya se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho pero, lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora nadie podría interceder por el porque estaba seguro que después de esto ni Rachel desearía ayudarlo.

_ Vamos.

_ ¿Rachel?

_ Nuestro asunto tendrá que esperar Tara.

Entonces Rachel siguió al doctor Stone, al contrario de ellos, ella se dirigió hacia donde su madre había llevado a Richard y no es que quisiera parecer preocupada ante lo que acababa de pasar, realmente estaba preocupada y deseaba con todo su ser que nada grave le estuviera aquejando al muchacho.

Tocó levemente sobre la puerta y al escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado entró, ni siquiera se había preocupado por Tara pues seguramente la chica estaría preocupada por Mark.

_ Madre… ¿puedes…?

_ Si cariño, vendré con algodón y alcohol para limpiarte eso…

Lo ultimo lo dirigió al chico que estaba recostado en la camilla donde ella había estado el primer día de Víctor como director de la clínica. Sintió algo de pena por el chico pues al parecer Garfield le había roto la nariz y no dejaba de sangrar, buscó entre los cajones una manta limpia con la cual pudiera aminorar el sangrado, se lo entregó y él lo puso sobre la nariz.

_ Lamento mucho que Mark te haya golpeado.

_ Descuida, creo que me lo merecía.

_ ¿Por qué, que le hiciste?

_ La verdad no lo se, pero me doy una idea.

_ No entiendo.

_ ¿Tu le gustas cierto?, la única explicación coherente es que quería sacarme del camino para conquistarte, creo que por eso me golpeó.

_ Aunque así fuera… sabes que jamás le corresponderé, ni a el ni a ti.

Le aclaró al ver que el chico tenia un rayo de esperanza en el rostro que inmediatamente se esfumó ante la aclaración.

_ Valla, pues… creo que iré por otra dosis de golpes.

_ No bromees con eso, Mark tiene una fuerza increíble.

_ ¡Hey!, ¿Y yo estoy pintado?, también se defenderme solo que, me agarró por sorpresa.

_ Como sea, creo que no es bueno que este aquí cuando los dos trabajan en este lugar.

_ ¿Qué hay de Tara?

_ No estoy segura pero creo que puedo solucionar su problema.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Ya lo sabrás, solo necesito tiempo.

* * *

><p>_ Puedes explicarme ¿Qué rayos te pasa?<p>

_ Lo lamento doctor Stone.

_ De nada sirve lamentarse, eres uno de mis mejores enfermeros y te peleas con mi mejor amigo por quien sabe que cosa y ahora te disculpas, ¿crees que es tan fácil?

_ No doctor.

_ Eso pensé, ahora… ¿Por qué fue el pleito?

_ Con todo respeto doctor pero eso es algo personal.

_ ¿Personal?, si claro y yo soy la reina Isabel, bien tal vez no quieras decírmelo pero estoy seguro que fue por esa chica, Rachel.

_ Y si lo sabe ¿Por qué diablos me lo pregunta?

_ No me hables de esa manera o de lo contrario podría despedirte.

_ Se está tardando.

_ Muy bien, considérate fuera de la clínica.

_ Perfecto, me iré hoy mismo, puede considerase afortunado, va a perder a uno de sus "mejores enfermeros".

Mark se levanto de la silla en la cual había permanecido durante su corta estancia en la oficina de Víctor, si bien como el había dicho el era uno de sus mejores enfermeros, también debía darle crédito al muchacho al haberle dicho que perdía a uno de sus elementos fuertes aunque podía contar con la disponibilidad de cierta pelirroja enamorada de su amigo.

_ Logan…

_ Ya me voy doctor, no se preocupe.

Y dando un portazo salió de la pequeña estancia, a Víctor no le quedó mas que la desilusión y un gran coraje en el estomago. Logan no era muy inteligente a la hora de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos pero si lograba convencer a la chica de que si aceptaba al amigo del doctor correría gran riesgo y que en cambio si lo aceptaba a el como su pareja, nada habría estado perdido.

Pero se llevo la gran sorpresa al dar vuelta en una esquina de cruce y encontrarse frente a frente con la chica de sus sueños, por un instante le cruzó por la mente que ella se preocuparía mas por el y que estaba ahí para saber lo que le había dicho su jefe y mínimo saber que tan mal había quedado después de la pelea pero no, eso jamás paso. Rachel no se tentó el corazón para abofetearlo tan duro que en su mejilla se habían marcado sus dedos.

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?

Pero el no contesto, estaba indignado, ella se preocupaba mas por el amigo del doctor que por él y amargamente comprendió que ya la había perdido, no, en realidad nunca la había perdido porque nunca la había tenido para si. Esa ya no era su batalla porque no había porque luchar.

_ ¿Él esta bien?

_ Le rompiste la nariz, me extraña que ahora te preocupe.

_ Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por que lo lastime, el doctor acaba de correrme.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lo que oyes, tu amigo puede estar tranquilo… y tu también.

Rachel estaba estupefacta, si el doctor lo había corrido significaba que sus planes de ayudar a Tara estaban desmoronándose, lo necesitaba a el para ello y si no lo tenia, la dejaba a la merced de él, de su padre. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la oficina de Víctor y para su fortuna ahí lo encontró todavía.

_ ¿Qué sucede Rachel?

_ Dígame que no es verdad, dígame que no corrió a Logan.

_ Lo siento pero, lo hice.

_ No por favor, no puede correrlo, necesito que este aquí.

_ ¿Necesitas?, ¿Por qué, que esta pasando?

_ Prometo que se lo diré pero por favor cumpla con este pequeño capricho mío, no lo corra, se lo suplico.

_ Rachel, no lo entiendo, el problema es demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar inadvertido.

_ Se lo suplico.

_ Lo siento Rachel, esta vez no puedo hacer nada.

_ Usted es el director de esta clínica y se que lo que Mark le hizo a Richard no estuvo bien pero tengo una razón muy poderosa para que el permanezca aquí y si usted no me ayuda a cumplir mi propósito, mi madre, Tara y yo podríamos estar en peligro de muerte.

_ ¿Quieres explicarte?

_ Ahora no, solo dígame si cuento con usted.

_ Que Richard lo decida, es lo único que yo puedo hacer en este caso, ¿estas de acuerdo?

_ Algo es mejor a nada, iré a buscar a Mark.

Rachel tenia razón en decir que algo era mejor a saber que ya no tendría a Logan junto a ella para ayudarle pero también se sabia perdida pues si bien conocía a Mark, no conocía muy bien a Richard y era prácticamente perder una batalla pues estaba consciente de que si Richard no aceptaba que él siguiera trabajando para el doctor Stone ella, su madre y Tara estaban aun mas expuestas que antes.

Se dirigió escaleras abajo y notó con cierto alivio que aun no se había marchado pues su automóvil seguía ahí pero el ya estaba dentro y estaba por hacerlo. Corrió de nuevo para detenerlo, se puso frente al auto.

_ Niña ¿Qué haces?, pude haberte arrollado, sal de mi camino.

_ Baja por favor, necesito que hablemos.

_ ¿Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo?

_ Si no fuera importante no te lo pediría.

_ No, no me lo pedirías a mi.

_ Deja tus estúpidos celos a un lado, muchas vidas corren peligro si tu no me ayudas.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Te lo suplico Mark, baja del auto.

Garfield no lo pensó dos veces y apago el motor del vehículo y salió al encuentro de la chica, ella le dio un pequeño gracias para luego jalarlo de nuevo hacia adentro.

_ ¿Cuándo vas a decirme?

_ Cuando sepa que vas a quedarte.

_ Un momento… el doctor Stone me corrió, ¿Qué pretendes, que le ruegue?

Rachel no le contesto pues justo llegaban a la habitación donde Richard estaba recostado tratando de que el dolor de la nariz rota se le pasara, Víctor Stone y Ángela le acompañaban.

_ Justo a tiempo Rachel, dinos Richard… ¿Qué decides?

_ Que se quede.

_ Bien, aun trabajas aquí Logan.

_ ¿Qué esta pasando?

_ Pasa que Rachel tiene algo importante que decirnos y no lo ha hecho porque pretende que te quedes y ya que estas de nuevo aquí, espero una explicación de esto en mi oficina en cuanto terminen de arreglarse.

Richard había hecho una elección premeditada, si decía que no probablemente perdería cualquier vinculo que hubiera formado con la chica y ahora que decía que si, le daba curiosidad saber que era aquello que Rachel sabia que no había dicho a nadie, aun.

* * *

><p>Spe: definitivamente ya no voy a poner a Arella enamorada pero estuve pensando mucho en tu petición de incluir a Bruce, si va a aparecer de alguna manera pero no como novio de Arella, creo que en mis planes de este fic no me seria muy util de esa forma. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.<p> 


	8. Historia de un sueño

Historia de un sueño

Tal vez se apresuró al decir que podía conducir hasta casa, le dolía todo el cuerpo por la tremenda golpiza que su rival le había propinado, sin contar que la perdida de sangre lo había debilitado mucho y aun tenia que pasar al hospital para que le arreglaran el tabique desviado, odiaba que estuviera de ahora en adelante hasta por un mes convaleciente. Pero lo que realmente le tenia preocupado era el hecho de que Rachel estaba bastante alterada por algo que no había podido escuchar porque Víctor le aseguró que él personalmente se lo diría cuando fuera el momento.

¿Por qué no decírselo ahora que ya estaba ahí?, ¿Por qué Rachel tampoco se los había dicho de inmediato, porqué esperar a saber su decisión? Seguramente ahora la pobre estaría enfrentando el interrogatorio de Víctor.

Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared cuando bajo de su camioneta, definitivamente esto no era una buena señal, le costaría llegar con la Doctora Clara, lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era quedarse en la recepción hasta que le llevaran una silla de ruedas o le trajeran la camilla. Se esforzó un poco más y entró por la puerta del hospital, odiaba esos lugares por dos razones, la chica de sus sueños había estado ahí en más de una ocasión y a punto de perder la vida y dos: ahí lo había encontrado su padre adoptivo cuando sus padres biológicos murieron en un accidente.

Por fortuna Clara estaba de espaldas a él y la chica de la recepción lo había visto. Clara le atendió pidiendo con urgencia una camilla, ahora lo pasarían a un cuarto donde tendría que permanecer en observación por el resto del día. Cuando Víctor hablara a su departamento y no contestara nadie, seguramente lo localizaría en el celular y tendría que decirle donde estaba o se preocuparía más de la cuenta, después de todo si se merecía esa golpiza por haberle soltado a Rachel lo de su enamoramiento.

* * *

><p>Víctor esperaba impaciente detrás de su escritorio y moviendo los dedos arriba y abajo, eso no le estaba quitando la desesperación que sentía ante la ausencia de Rachel que había ido a buscar a la nueva paciente y quien sabe Dios para que cosa. Ángela también esperaba con impaciencia y ella mas que nadie se estaba muriendo por saber eso que su hija tenía entre manos y que quizás a ellos les paso desapercibido en un principio.<p>

Le costo mucho convencer de nuevo a Tara para que entre las dos hablaran con su madre y con el Doctor Stone pero al final había aceptado. Las dos estaban sumamente nerviosas y es que esto seria mas difícil de superar que solo haber sido violadas por quien debía protegerlas. Aunque Rachel podía esperar cualquier cosa de su padre, nunca esperó que se burlara de su madre en sus narices, si fue capaz de casarse con otra mujer, ¿con cuantas no habría tenido sus deslices?, temía por su madre ahora, solo esperaba que no fuera a reaccionar mal cuando le dijera que Tara era su hermanastra.

Por fin, la espera había terminado. Las dos chicas aparecieron por la puerta de la oficina de Víctor, Tara estaba realmente debatiéndose sobre si decir la verdad o quedarse callada como si nada, pero no, debía ser fuerte para que, como le había dicho Rachel, le quitara la venda de los ojos a su madre, por ella ahora debía confesar.

_ Espero que esto sea bueno.

_ Lo es doctor Stone

Empezó diciendo Rachel. Se extrañó al no ver ahí a los dos chicos que tanto necesitaba y Víctor entendió su pregunta muda.

_ Los envié a casa, ambos están heridos y necesitan atención medica, estarán bien.

_ Esta bien. Doctor Stone... madre, quizás lo que van a escuchar a continuación, no lo crean pero les aseguro que es verdad todo lo que voy a contarles.

Se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus ideas mientras lograba reunir el valor suficiente para empezar a contar la historia.

_ Todos sabemos ya, que… él esta libre y solo Dios sabe si Karl también lo esta. Se que prometí que yo ayudaría a Tara pues ambas estamos en la misma situación y… creo que la mejor manera… es si… si, Tara sale de esta clínica.

_ Rachel no entiendo. Me pediste que no corriera a Logan y me dijiste que tenias una buena razón para hacerlo y esto no lo es.

_ Lo se Doctor Stone, la verdadera razón esta relacionada con el demente de mi padre y con la familia de Tara.

Tanto Víctor como Ángela prestaron más atención a las próximas palabras, pues lo que tanto había temido Rachel se volvía realidad una vez mas, solo que… no estaba sola y eso le hacia temer aun mas aunque no lo demostrara.

_ Mi… padre, tuvo otra mujer aparte de ti mama. Se… se casó de nuevo hace tiempo y… el bastardo abusó de la hija de su mujer.

_ ¿Qué estas diciendo?, Rachel… eso… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ángela estaba totalmente destrozada por esas palabras pero Rachel no mentía, su madre casi había caído en una crisis nerviosa, el Doctor Stone trató de clamarla dándole solo un vaso con agua.

_ Rachel… ¿de donde sacaste eso?

_ Me lo dijo su hija… Tara, Tara es mi hermanastra.

El vaso se le cayo de las manos haciéndose añicos, realmente la información había sido mucha para digerir en solo unos minutos. Víctor también estaba impresionado, aunque su reacción no fue la de Ángela, si se quedó mudo por unos instantes.

_ Doctor, Doctora… se… que no era la forma de decírselos y que… quizás piensen lo peor de mi, pero les juro que no miento, yo… yo lo único que quiero es que no lastime a mi madre.

Entonces Víctor reaccionó, volvió a su asiento detrás del escritorio mientras trataba de atar cabos.

_ Todo tiene sentido, seguramente se desquitaba contigo cuando no podía ver a Rachel y… entonces aquí estaba Karl para… mantenerte callada y vigilada, ¿no es así Rachel?

_ Seguramente así fue, ahora… que el esta libre… todos estos meses no servirán de nada, por eso le pido doctor Stone que deje que Tara se valla conmigo… si es que mi madre esta de acuerdo.

_ Discúlpame Rachel pero no creo que sea una buena idea, seria mas peligroso que nunca… para las tres, lo mejor será que Tara permanezca en la clínica hasta que sepamos que hacer.

_ Anoche estuvo aquí, doctor, él conoce como la palma de su mano este lugar y lo sabe, ella esta vulnerable aquí.

_ No Rachel, esto si no puedo autorizarlo. Pero ya que estamos en este tema, ¿Para que querías que Logan no se marchara?

_ Lo necesito aquí, cuidando a Tara mientras encuentro la manera de detenerlo, si la ocasión se presenta Mark podría llevársela lejos, lejos de él, de esto.

_ Lo que tu estas intentando decirme es que, vas a proteger a Tara a costa de ti misma, eso es suicidio Rachel, no voy a permitir que lo hagas.

_ Es mi padre y Tara no tiene la culpa

_ Tu tampoco y estoy seguro que tu madre no te lo permitirá.

Ángela no reaccionaba, ni siquiera escuchaba con atención lo que hablaban su hija y el doctor Stone, su ensombrecido rostro lo decía absolutamente todo.

_ Se lo suplico doctor, no quiero que alguien mas vuelva a pasar por la pesadilla que yo viví, aun puedo salvarla.

_ No se, sinceramente no lo se Rachel, esto es muy arriesgado tanto para ti, como para Tara, tu madre e incluso nosotros mismos. Tengo que pensarlo.

_ ¡No tiene que pensar nada!, ¿Es que no lo ve?

Para este punto Rachel estaba totalmente fuera de si, estaba preocupada y que el doctor Stone la tratara de esa manera le hacia creer que sus esfuerzos y ella misma eran un completo desastre, que no seria capaz de actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias, pero que equivocados estaban todos.

Rachel se había prometido a si misma ser fuerte y no decaer, eso mismo era ahora, una muralla de fortaleza para proteger a su hermana, porque nunca había tenido hermanos consanguíneos a los cuales cuidar, pero ahora estaba Tara y por ella, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse con el mismo demonio si era necesario.

_ Rachel, por favor… tranquilízate, no estoy diciendo que no voy a ayudar, mi propósito lo conoces a la perfección, solo que… me preocupa la manera tan impulsiva en que tomaste esta decisión, tan solo observa a tu madre. La noticia le ha caído de sorpresa y… ni que decir cuando los chicos se enteren. Ahora yo te lo pido a ti… déjame solucionar esto sin que nadie salga herido.

Víctor tenía razón y a penas Rachel se daba cuenta de la magnitud del problema, pero estaba tan desesperada que no se había puesto a pensar en el peligro en que ella misma se estaba poniendo. Ahora lo único que le importaba era que volvieran a atrapar a ese desgraciado violador para que pudiera vivir tranquila y sabiendo que jamás volvería a hacerle daño o a Tara y su madre.

_ Yo creo que el doctor Stone tiene razón Rachel, ¿Por qué no esperamos un poco?, todo esto es demasiado apresurado. Ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que sea verdad todo lo que suponemos.

Y ahí iba su gran esfuerzo por atar cabos, ¿tan pronto Tara se daba por vencida?, ¿prefería morir a manos de un violador que de la vida misma? Se sintió realmente mal por las palabras de Tara y deseó tirarse a llorar a los brazos de su madre ahora mismo pero, no, su fortaleza interna era admirable.

_ Al menos dígame que cuento con usted para entrar aquí en caso de que Tara me necesite.

¿Qué estaba queriendo decirle?, ¿Qué pretendía al pedirle aquello?, ¿Suicidio?, pero esperaba que nada ocurriera mientras el encontraba la manera de parar aquel caos.

_ Esta bien pero… promete que si algo pasa, me avisaras a mi o a Richard antes de siquiera cruzar esa reja.

_ Lo prometo.

¿Cómo podía prometer eso?, era una locura, si ella tenia que actuar iba a hacerlo sin pestañear, claro que… si daría voz de aviso y mientras llegaban a su auxilio ella trataría de hacer tiempo, definitivamente al doctor Stone le hacia falta conocerla mucho mas que solo como una paciente. Aunque si se sintió mas aliviada al saber que contaba en menor medida de la que esperaba obtener pero algo era mejor a nada.

_ Muy bien, ahora chicas necesito hablar con la doctora Roth de este asunto tan delicado… por favor… Tara vuelve a tu habitación y Rachel, necesito que tú vallas a la que se te había asignado anteriormente.

Por un momento Rachel estuvo a punto de declinar la oferta pero al observar a su madre en estado de estupor no pudo mas que asentir y regresar por donde había venido. No podía sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Le había fallado a su madre y a Tara, sin querer estaba comportándose como una hermana a pesar de saber que entre ellas no había lazo de sangre alguno que las uniera.

Tara se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina que las conducía a las habitaciones ocasionando que Rachel también lo hiciera pero a una distancia considerable entre ambas.

_ ¿Sucede algo Tara?

Preguntó Rachel. Por la cara que ella tenía, se dio cuenta que lo que había pasado con anterioridad no le había gustado para nada y lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era el hecho de que antes de la pelea de esos dos estaba completamente convencida de que realmente tenían algo en común, pero hasta hace unos segundos esa seguridad que tenia se había hecho añicos. Tara tenía miedo y lo sabía, ella misma también tenia miedo.

_ Estoy confundida Rachel, no tengo la certeza de que lo que me dices sea verdad pero muy en el fondo siento que tienes razón.

_ No tengo armas suficientes para comprobar lo que digo, pero ¿De verdad crees que miento?, ¿Qué podría obtener yo de todo esto si es a mi a la que todo el mundo cree… irónicamente loca?

_ No, no dije que estuvieras loca, solo digo que…

_ No quiero oírlo, mi propia madre cree que miento, no quiero escucharte decirlo.

Todo, todo por lo que ella estaba luchando se venia abajo con la sola mención de Trigon, el nombre de su padre.

Se giró y caminó directamente a su habitación; durante el camino no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de impotencia, esas lágrimas no merecían ser derramadas por algo tan absurdo como una hermandad que no existía pero… siempre había un pero y no podía evitar que esa palabra la derrotara.

Su habitación era oscura como había sido su vida antes de estos seis maravillosos meses con su madre, no había encendido la luz porque no la necesitaba y aunque no hubiera ningún rayo de luz presente podía sentir que no estaba sola…

* * *

><p>Ángela aun no podía creer que había vivido engañada, cegada con su propio dolor tras haber despertado del coma en que el bastardo de su marido la había dejado, de no saber nada sobre su pequeña hija a la cual había dado por muerta… hasta ese día, ese rencuentro en que madre e hija se volvían a ver después de diez tormentosos años de angustia y soledad.<p>

Y ahora se encontraba ante esta horrible verdad que la agobiaba sobremanera, primero su pequeña y ahora la hija de una mujer terriblemente enamorada y ciega. Por supuesto estaba de acuerdo con Rachel en que esto no podía volver a pasar pero no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como solucionar este embrollo pues estaba segura de que si se involucraba mas de la cuenta, todos saldría heridos y eso no quería que pasara, una segunda vez no podría soportarlo. Al igual que Rachel hacia, ella también debía encontrar su fortaleza interna. Ser fuerte por su hija, por ella y por Tara que ahora se veía involucrada en este problema.

_ ¿Qué has pensado de todo esto?

_ Sé que Rachel habló por impulso pero en algo estoy de acuerdo con ella y es que no podemos permitir que esta chica vuelva a sufrir, Tara no es tan fuerte como Rachel.

_ Lo se, incluso antes de haber pasado por esto, Tara había intentado suicidarse al contrario de Rachel. Ángela… las tres tienen mi total apoyo en esto pero quiero que entiendan que mi ética profesional me impide hacer más de lo que no puedo aunque realmente quisiera.

_ Lo entiendo y estoy segura que Rachel también lo entiende pero esta desesperada y yo aun no puedo creer que esto de verdad esta pasando.

_ Comprendo… quisiera que hicieras entender a Rachel esto que hemos conversado, no quiero verla molesta conmigo, es una niña brillante y audaz pero no cuenta con la suficiente fuerza para salir a delante con la carga que representa Tara ahora.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, Ángela entendía que era verdad. Rachel apenas había podido recuperar su estabilidad emocional en seis meses, por más fuerte que ella quisiera ser, este nuevo reto la derribaría en menos de un segundo.

Asintió. Ella procuraría que Rachel entendiera que no podía hacer esto ella sola, pero si que contaba con las personas que la amaban, la que la querían y la protegen.

_ Debo ver como llegó Richard al hospital, ¿me permites?

_ Claro.

* * *

><p>Tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus dedos, encontró el seguro de la luz encendiéndola al instante, comprobó con cierto alivio que el que se encontraba ahí tan solo era Mark. En un principio no pudo evitar que un pánico terrible la abordara al saberse acompañada en su propia habitación.<p>

_ Me asustaste…,¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que ibas a tu casa.

_ Si, se supone que eso hacia

De pronto Rachel notó la hostilidad de sus palabras, esto le extrañó bastante. Quizás todo era producto de la pelea de hace un rato.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

_ Eso es algo que no debería importarte ya que estabas mas preocupada por tu amiguito que por mi que te he cuidado durante mas tiempo que él, pero no importa, conseguiste que me quedara en esta estúpida clínica porque tu belleza ha cautivado al amiguito del doctor. Esta bien, no te culpo, incluso yo estaba encantado contigo pero de pronto me di cuenta de que no eres tan especial.

_ ¿Terminaste de soltar tu furia contra mi?

_ No, pero me interesa saber porque me necesitas aquí.

_ Pues me alegra aunque comienzo a dudar de que me seas útil.

_ Que bien que lo mencionas, porque yo también comienzo a dudar de ti.

Para entonces ya ninguno sabía como terminar esa discusión que había comenzado sin sentido alguno. Ninguno podría siquiera explicar las razones que tuvieron para decirse esas palabras tan egoístas y fuera de lugar.

Lo único que pudo hacer Rachel, fue abandonar su propia habitación. Ni siquiera había planeado ese movimiento pero las palabras le calaron en lo profundo de su corazón y lo único que se le había ocurrido era zafarse del problema huyendo. Se detuvo en la barandilla justo cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo y expulso el aire lentamente. Dió la vuelta encontrándose así con la fría madera de frente, no quería entrar porque sabia que volvería a gritarle a Mark que tanto la había ayudado.

La puerta se abrió pero ninguno tenia el valor para enfrentarse y pedir una disculpa, sin embargo, los dos se arrepentían profundamente por lo que acababa de suceder.

_ No quise lastimar a tu amigo.

_ Lo dices como si tu no me importaras, te refieres a él de una forma despectiva y eso no me gusta.

_ Estaba celoso, tu me correspondías a mi antes de que el llegara y después…

_ Disculpa… pero, estaba confundida, lo que pasó antes de que el doctor Ariel muriera fue un total error, lamento si te hice sentir de algún modo correspondido.

Y ahí iban todos sus sueños de conquistarla, aunque hasta hace unos minutos ya hubiera tirado la toalla, sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

_ Lo se, lo he sabido siempre, creo, pero tenia que intentarlo. Solo quiero que sepas que yo seguiré a tu lado sin importar que… y eso incluye si tu decidieses aceptar al… a Richard.

_ Yo no se si pueda hacer tal cosa, pero te agradezco estas palabras, te necesito ahora mas que nunca.

_ Dime que hacer y lo cumpliré.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! esta semana salgo de vacaciones, lo que significa que tendre mas tiempo para escribir mis capitulos. Muchas gracias a los que todavia me siguen y esperan pacientes a un nuevo capitulo.<strong>


End file.
